Blue Bloods: A Long Hard Road Ahead
by devildog3479
Summary: Danny and Baez catch a case where a mechanical engineer is murdered in his apartment and as the continue to delve deeper, it comes back to contracts for road repairs. Erin faces tough questions in her confirmation hearing. Jamie must try and get a assault victim to speak to police in his precinct. Frank must fight Michelle Ortega for funding that both want. Eddie faces a former BF.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to another story in Friends, family and love one's universe. I hope you enjoy this one as you enjoy the other ones. So enjoy the new story and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or the characters. This story is the for the benefit of the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Blue Bloods: A long hard road**

 **Prologue**

 **Erin and Andrews Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin set down her wine glass on the coffee table and picked up her laptop. She sighed and looked at the blank screen in front of her. She heard Andrew chuckle. "What?"

"You have that look every time you try and get your opening statement ready for court." Andrew replied as he looked up from his tablet where he was going over patient records and medicine request for a surgery tomorrow. He smiled at Erin. "Now you are giving an opening statement at your confirmation hearing in front of a dozen city councilman on the Mayors Judicial advisory board, and you still have that look."

"Yeah but instead of trying to prove guilt of a defendant, I have to prove I am worthy enough to sit on the bench." Erin replied with her own smile as she looked at her boyfriend. She set the laptop down and snuggled into him. "Maybe if you distract me, I can focus better."

Andrew chuckled again. "You tried that last night, and it didn't work. Now back to your statement your honor."

Erin chuckled as she sat up. "Not yet my dear doctor."

They both chuckled as Erin picked up her laptop again.

 **Warwick Hotel**

 **Upper East, New York**

Frank nodded his acknowledgement to his name being called by a member of the city council as he made his way towards the food bar located at one end of the top floor conference room. He saw Garrett and Ghormley there sampling the food. "Okay, I made my appearances, can we leave?"

"Frank we just got here." Garrett replied with a look on disbelief on his face. "You said 30 minutes, and it's only been 10."

"No I remember I said if I could do 30 minutes, but no more than 15." Frank replied with a look of sarcasm on his face.

"Why are we here again?" Ghormley asked.

"For good will, which goes a long way." Garrett replied. He looked around the room. "Half the people in here sit on budget committee, and our request for upgrades to our tactical training center goes before them this week."

"Not to mention that also half the people in here sit on the advisory board for the judicial review that Erin is going in front of tomorrow as well." Frank added tossing a look to Garrett. "Did you know that?"

"I did, and I explained to the press and people in here this is entirely for the tactical training center upgrades and nothing more." Garrett answered as he looked at his boss and Ghormley. His face then went to disbelief. "Uh oh. Councilwoman Alvarez is coming over?"

"Like right for me, or to the food bar?" Frank asked.

Garrett never got to answer. The five foot four white haired woman stopped behind Frank. "Commissioner Reagan."

"Councilwoman Alvarez." Frank replied. He shook the woman's hand. He then walked her towards the food bar. "How are you doing?"

"Not too bad." The councilwoman replied as she and Frank made their way to the food bar. She picked at a piece of fruit. "Here trying to build support for your daughter?"

"No actually, we are here for some good will towards our request for money for our tactical training center upgrades." Frank replied as he looked at the selections. "An upgrade that the mayor, I and the citizens of our city want."

Councilwoman Ortega looked around and focused on Garrett and Ghormley. "Could we have a moment to ourselves?"

Frank looked and motioned with his head to which both Garrett and Ghormley left. Once they were out of earshot, Frank turned to the woman next to him. "Alright Maria what is going on?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but the transportation chief is also making the rounds tonight." Councilwoman Alvarez told Frank. They both turned their heads and saw Michelle Ortega walking about the room. "She wants to take the 15 million dollars you requested and use it for upgrades to the subway infrastructure."

"She does know that there is federal funding for that right?" Frank asked as they turned back around.

"She does, but she also said the same thing about your tactical center upgrades." Councilwoman Alvarez spoke. She grabbed one more piece of fruit. "And right now, she has 4 of the 8 votes needed to carry the motion, while you have the other four. Four more votes are still in play. Just wanted to give you a heads up."

Frank nodded and watched as the councilwoman walk off to rejoin the party. Garrett and Ghormley came back over. Garrett saw the look on Frank's face. "What was that about?"

Frank just looked at him.

 **East 53** **rd** **Street and 1** **st** **Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"All I am saying Reagan, is that we are supposed to be on the midnight shift. Not starting at quarter to 11." Baez commented as they stepped off the elevator and walked towards their scene on the 11th floor of the apartment building. "Why isn't swing shift doing this?"

"Half of those jokers are doing security detail for the election." Danny remarked as they stopped before the apartment. "As much as I want to earn some extra money, I do not need to do that. I rather earn the money doing this."

"This coming from the man who says he's still strapped to pay off our Super Bowl bet." Baez said smiling as they ducked under the tape.

"You'll get your money." Danny replied with a smile as well they walked up to the body. Danny grimaced as he saw the scene. "Ouch. Looks like he had a bad night."

"Stabbed multiple times in chest there detective." The medical examiner said as she stood up. She looked to Danny and Baez. "Liver temp puts time of death about 2 hours ago."

"So who is he?" Baez asked as she made notes.

The medical examiner handed over the wallet to Danny who flipped it open. "Daniel Johnson. This is his apartment."

"Start a canvass of the neighbors see if anybody heard anything." Baez told the closet uniform who nodded and left the apartment. Baez walked over to the wall. "Has a degree in mechanical engineering."

"Smart man." Danny remarked as he knelt down by the body. He looked around it. "He's got a lipstick mark on his cheek."

"So the last person to see him alive could be our best suspect." Baez remarked as she came on over.

"Or could be our best witness." Danny replied standing up.

 **West 131** **st** **and Adam Clayton Powell Blvd**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie and his partner Officer Daniel Mitchell rolled their RMP to a stop just behind their other precinct's RMP. "What do you got Johnson?"

Officer Johnson turned around. "911 call from this area saw a black Escalade slow to a stop and dumped our victim Sarge. We rolled up just a few minutes after call and called a bus."

Jamie nodded and started towards the ambulance. "How is he?"

"Pretty badly beaten, but not likely." Officer Johnson as he followed Jamie towards the ambulance. "Detectives said get the statement, call CSU, and they'll get to it when they can."

Jamie nodded as he arrived at the ambulance. "Sir, I'm Sergeant Reagan, do you know who did this to you?"

The man just shook his head and turned his head away. The paramedic came out. "He didn't answer any of our questions either sergeant."

"You taking him Harlem Medical?" Jamie asked getting a nod.

"Yeah. Should be there in about 20 minutes." The paramedic replied as he climbed back in the ambulance and closed the doors after Jamie nodded.

As the ambulance took off Jamie started back towards his RMP. "Johnson, you and Nicholson secure the area for when CSU shows up. I'll call for one additional unit to come back to the scene."

The officers nodded as Jamie radioed for additional unit to come to the scene. As he ended the transmission, he noticed the look on his partners face. "What Mitchell?"

"No offense Sarge, why try and get the kid to talk? It's clearly a message not too." Officer Mitchell remarked as they arrived back at their RMP.

"You know Mitchell that is the thought right there that has the trust of us at an all-time low." Jamie rebuked his young officer. They climbed in and he looked at his new partner. "That young man is a victim with a family who probably doesn't know yet what happen to him. Its our job to ensure that everyone is given the same amount of regard for law until a court proves otherwise. Until then, keep your opinions to yourself."

His young partner nodded and Jamie pulled the RMP out of the area and headed towards the medical center.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the latest update my followers. I am also going to update the wedding planning story a few times as I have Jamie and Eddie getting a large number of things off their checklist, including a big one for Eddie, but you'll have to find out when I update Eddie and Jamie: The Wedding planning. As for now enjoy the update to this story, and as always, please read and leave reviews. Enjoy and thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked to his desk with a coffee and sat down as his partner was on the phone. Danny set his coffee to the far edge of his desk, and checked his email. He saw Baez hang up his phone. "Email from medical examiner. Our victim had sex at least one hour before he died."

"Wow his night was better than ours." Baez quipped as she sipped at her coffee. She looked Danny who just smirked. She looked down at her notes. "Anyway I just spoke to our victim's boss. He worked for Danielson Construction Company. They have a few sites around the city they are working on, plus a few more that they are currently in bids for."

Danny nodded. "Anything else the boss man had to say?"

"Just that Daniel was well liked by everyone, no real problems at work." Baez remarked as she looked at the notes. She leaned back in her chair. "He said he meet us at the office around 8 this morning. How did the canvass go?"

Danny shook his head. "Turned out to be a complete bust. No one really saw anything, and they all said he was a really good guy."

"What about the lipstick on his cheek?" Baez asked as she leaned forward. "Someone must have seen a women come by occanisly?"

"And I quote, ""Daniel's dating habits are not of my business, and he has a parade of women through there in the past 6 months."" Danny remarked with a smirk on his face and tossed the notebook on to his desk. He leaned back. "What about his phone?"

"TARU has it now, and they are working on cracking it for us." Baez mentioned. She looked at the file of the victim on her desk. "You know what bothers me Danny. He had no family. Parents gone, only child. Nearest relative is a cousin who's on a submarine somewhere."

Danny nodded his understanding and sat up straight. "I get it I do, and it does make it difficult. Don't worry Baez, we'll find someone to break the news too."

Baez smiled knowing that her partner had her back.

 **Harlem Medical Center**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie walked into the emergency room department of the Harlem Medical Center and looked about the room. It was busy, but not overly so. Jamie walked up to the desk and one of the duty nurses looked at him. "Can I help you sergeant?"

"Yes ma'am I'm looking for the assault victim that was brought in about an hour ago." Jamie replied. He saw the look of confusion on the young woman's face. "From Andy Clayton Powell Boulevard."

"Oh, Atreus Jackson." The nurse remarked. She pointed to the closed door. "Trauma room 2."

"Thank you." Jamie answered. He turned away from the desk and proceeded towards the room where the nurse indicated. He stopped outside, took a breath and knocked. A young boy answered the door with a female right behind the curtain. "Ma'am I'm Sergeant Reagan. I was hoping to talk…."

"He's sleeping right now, but I can talk to you." The woman said with a sad smile on her face. She patted the young boy on the shoulder. "Stay here with your brother Micha."

The young boy nodded and settled back into the chair closing his eyes. The mother closed the door and stood next to it. "Officer did you find the people who did this to my boy?"

"The detectives are just getting started on their investigation." Jamie told her. He saw the disbelief look in her eyes. He sighed and took out his notebook. "Ma'am I know its difficult to trust us right now, but I want to help."

She looked Jamie over for a moment. "You're the man that helped Mr. Jackson a couple weeks ago."

Jamie nodded. "Yes I was."

"That was a nice thing you did, and people have talked about you a little bit." The mother remarked. She sighed and looked into the room. "Atreus is a good kid, but lately he has been hanging out around with the wrong people."

"Is it unusual for him to be out this late?" Jamie asked.

"You have to understand, I work at doctor's office answering phones, filing, paperwork." The mother told Jamie. She sighed and looked at Jamie. "Most nights I am in school learning to become a nurse so I have neighbors or my mother watch them."

Jamie nodded. "I understand ma'am I do. So you were at school tonight?"

"Yes I was and my mother was watching them. So she spends the night when I have school." The mother told Jamie as she had tears coming down her face now. She looked into the room again. "The lights were off when I came home, and I didn't think to check and see if they were in their rooms."

Jamie nodded and took all this down. "We got a description of the car, but no one saw the license plate, and when I asked your son who did this he just looked away."

"It's these gangs, and the mistrust of the police." The young mother remarked. She put a hand on the door. "That is why I am trying to that degree in nursing. So I can move away from there."

"Miss, it would help us get the people that did this if your son talks to us." Jamie told her as he took a step towards the door. He handed her his card. "I know the pressure they will put on him, but if you can convince him…."

"I'll try. But I will do anything to protect them." The mother told Jamie before going back into the room.

Jamie sighed and turned around and headed towards the exit.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked off the elevator that morning as he started towards his office. He arrived early to talk to Garrett and Ghormley about what the councilwoman had told him last night at the party. Baker was holding the door open. "I wasn't expecting you this early Abigail."

"Its not problem commissioner." Baker replied with a smile on her face as she walked in behind Frank.

Frank nodded and walked to his desk where Garrett and Ghormley were waiting. He looked at them as he took off his coat. "What did you find out?"

"It's true. Melissa Ortega is courting votes." Garrett remarked as they sat down in the chairs with Baker standing near Frank. Garrett took out a piece of paper. "She has Nunez, Janson, Palmer, and Trang locked up for her votes."

"All four members of the council who represent areas where the highest amount of subway traffic is." Ghormley remarked. He took out his piece of paper. "We have Jorge, Macklin, Rogers, and Ortega. All represent high crime areas or people who want to see the police receive more training."

Frank took the papers and looked at them. "So that leaves Nathaniel's, Anderson, Parker, and Yung."

"All four who represent people who could be swung one way or another." Garrett remarked. He leaned back in his chair. "She played it beautifully. We had the numbers yesterday and she comes in and switches three of those four votes to undecided."

"But she can get money for these upgrades from the US transportation department." Baker remarked. She saw the look. "Why go after the budget and our tactical training center upgrades?"

"It's payback for what happen during the storm." Ghormley remarked. He leaned forward a little bit. "She was embarrassed by you when you served her with that ticket sir."

"I was performing my duty Sid, that's all." Frank remarked as he set the papers down on the desk and looked at men in front of him. "I don't think she is that kind of person, but I don't want to lose out on that funding. This was well received when the mayor and I agreed to this."

"So what's the angle then here boss?" Ghormley asked.

"Embarrasses the commissioner." Baker remarked.

"Not without embarrassing the mayor at the same time." Garrett remarked. He thought about it for a moment. "I'll call around and see what I can find out what she is up too."

"Good." Frank answered. Garrett and Ghormley got up and with Baker all three headed towards the door. "Discreetly Garrett. I don't want to get in fight with the mayor and the transportation chief."

Garrett nodded. "Quiet as church mouse."

"Just don't go for the cheese." Frank quipped that got Baker smiling as she closed the door.

 **Danielson Construction Company**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez arrived at the offices of Danielson Construction prior to 8 am for the meeting with their victim's boss. As they sat waiting, Danny flipped through the brochure of all the services offered by the company. He showed one to Baez. "If I could afford, I would build a house if the land was available."

"I hear Long Island is nice." Baez smirked as she looked at brochure. She smiled at the picture of family in the large yard. "I can see you and Linda out in that yard with the boys."

"Unfortunately, the boys are more into their phones and computers than playing outside right now." Danny replied taking the brochure back from Baez. "Though with a refund, I could get some much need work done on the house."

"We are willing to help you meet your construction needs Detective." The man who came out of the office said as Danny and Baez stood up and shook the man's hand. "Patrick Danielson. I own the construction company and oversaw Daniel Johnson here at the company."

"Nice to meet you sir. Detectives Reagan, and Baez." Danny said after they shook hands. "Thanks for meeting us this early."

"It's not a problem. Come on in." Patrick Danielson stated as he held the door open for them. He shut it and started towards his desk. "A shame about Daniel. He was one heck of a mechanical engineer, boss and man. What happen to him?"

"He was stabbed in his apartment last night." Danny said as he took out his notebook and flipped it open. He looked at the man in front of him. "Now Mr. Danielson, did Daniel have any enemies, or problems here at work?"

"No he was a good man, and treated everyone with respect." Patrick answered as he sat in his chair. He looked to both Danny and Baez. "He would get on you if you screwed up, and praised you when you did something right or deserved it."

"What was his job here exactly?" Baez asked.

"He oversaw the installation, startup and maintenance on a lot of different construction projects. Such as the installation of piping and air conditioning system on our project over on the east side." Patrick Danielson stated as he leaned back in his chair and grabbed a file and passed it over. "He also oversees our entire vehicle fleet as well. He also oversees the training of new personnel on the job in mechanical engineer field."

"So he is a man of many talents." Danny replied. He saw Patrick Danielson nodded. Danny took a breath. "What about anything on a site or here at the office seem out of the ordinary?"

"No. Nine times out of ten, Daniel was transiting from one site to another and took his work computer with him." Patrick remarked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and offered some to the two detectives who shook their heads no. "He does have an office here, but most of the time he was generally out and had all of his calls forwarded."

"What about his personnel life?" Baez asked. She made the same notes Danny did. "Any problems in that area?"

"He kept that part pretty much separated from the rest of us, but his assistant Jerry Hudson should be able to tell you." Patrick replied as pulled out a card from his drawer. "They spent most of their time in the same truck going from one site to another."

Danny nodded as he wrote this down. "Where were you last night between eight and eleven last night sir?"

"I left a job site around six, met the wife for dinner at Barneville's on the West Side around 7 before going home and spending the rest of the night watching the Rangers lose in double overtime." Patrick answered with a smile on his face. He saw Danny and Baez's looks. "Wife and I are fans."

Danny and Baez nodded and stood up. Danny shook the man's hand. "Thanks for your time sir."

"Not a problem. I hope you find out who did this." Patrick replied as he escorted them to the door and let them out.

Danny and Baez waited until they were out of the office and halfway to their car before Danny spoke. "I watch the same game, and the Rangers lost in the first overtime period."

"Yeah and I saw the pictures on his desk. He lives on the Upper East Side." Baez replied as they climbed into the car. "No way would he travel to the West Side unless his wife works over there."

"I doubt it Baez. Not even Linda would go for dinner near the hospital unless I was going to meet her there." Danny told Baez who nodded her agreement. He started the car. "Let's check out his alibi and see who he really was with."

Danny pulled the car out and headed back towards the precinct.

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The Committee Room in City hall was filled with news cameras and spectators as Erin Regan made her way to the table located in the center of the room about 10 feet from the Council bench for the committee for Court and Legal Services. Her lawyer was already there waiting for her, going over everything Erin had given her to prepare for the hearings. She didn't even toss a look in Erin's direction. "Good Morning Erin. You ready for this?"

"Ready as I can be." Erin replied with a soft smile as she took her opening statement out of her briefcase along with a bottle of water. She looked around in the gallery. She wished her family could have been there, but Nicky had test to take today, Andrew was in the middle of a surgery and promised to be there when he could, while the rest were either working or coming off shift. She took a breath as she saw the committee members take a seat. "Here we go."

The chairwoman of the committee took her seat. "Thank you everyone for being here today. I am Representative Sheryl Yeager. Today is day one of the committee hearing for Erin Reagan to fill Judge Victoria Wilson's seat on the bench. We will have an opening statement from Miss Reagan, followed by questioning from the committee members. I will lead off then we will alternate by starting with the council member to my far right your left Miss Reagan, then switch to the opposite side. Each committee member will have a 10 minute question period, then can ask for a five minute follow up period if they so choose. I do not believe we will finish up the questioning today. Is everyone clear on procedures for today?"

Everyone nodded and stated their understanding. Chairwoman Yeager cleared her throat. "Very well. Miss Reagan, I believe you have an opening statement for us?"

Erin nodded. "I do Madam Chairperson. First of all I would like to thank the committee members for taking time out of their schedules to be here today. When I was told Judge Wilson's condition, I was as in shock much like everyone else was, and when I was told I was her choice to fill her seat, I was at a loss for words. Yet with the support of my family, and my friends, and after careful thought process I accepted the nomination to fill her seat. I have been with the district attorney's office for 15 years, and despite some accusations, I earned my position through hard work and my own merits. I never once used my family's name or my father's positon for career again. My fight for justice not only for the people of New York and those accused of crimes has been documented. I would not bring a case to the court if I felt the law was not properly followed, nor will I back down from being intimidated. I will bring this same this very same trait to the office of New York City Criminal Judge, and I will not let my family's name influence any case that I may preside over. Thank you."

The Chairwoman Yeager nodded. "Thank you for that opening statement Miss Reagan. Now we will begin the questioning. As per procedure, I will lead off the questioning. Miss Reagan are you and your counsel ready?"

"We are madam chairperson." Erin's attorney stated.

"Very well." Chairwoman Yeager replied. She looked down at the paper in front of her. Then back up to Erin. "Miss Reagan, you come from a line of family who wore the uniform of the New York City Police Department, and yet you chose not to. Care to explain to this committee why?"

"I never felt the call to put on the uniform ma'am." Erin replied as she answered the question. She wasn't expecting that question right off the bat, and was wondering where the chairwoman was going. "Yet in the district attorney's office, I feel like I am still in the "family business" as it were."

"Understand completely." Chairwoman Yeager answered. She smiled and took a sip of water from the glass in front of her. "Your brother Detective First Grade Daniel Reagan comes to you often for search warrants, or arrest warrants. In most cases you have signed off on such warrants. Are you not supposed to recuse yourself so not to show favoritism or improperitary practices just because he is your brother?"

"Most of the time ma'am I am telling him to go find me more evidence before I send a warrant to get signed, which generally leads to disagreements between us." Erin replied. She knew that question was coming and had prepared for it. "In fact we had knock down dragged out fights over the way he has handled things at Sunday dinner with the family. Its been pretty heated sometimes like most family arguments are."

That remarked earned a chuckle from everyone in the gallery including the committee members, including the Chairwoman. She wiped the smile of her face. "Still he knows different attorney's up there, so he could go to someone else."

"Is that a question madam chairperson?" Erin's lawyer asked.

"Just a statement, but here is the question." Chairwoman Yeager leaned forward and looked at Erin like she was shooting daggers at her. "Would you or would you not find your own brother in contempt of your court if you were on the bench? Would you reject a warrant, or evidence if you found out he failed to follow the law properly? Would you do it to the rest of your family?"

"That is more than one question madam chairperson." Erin's lawyer argued.

"Series of questions counsel tied into one larger question, which she has to answer." Chairwoman Yeager countered. She then turned back to Erin. "Miss Reagan, would you do all that listed in that series of questions to your family?"

Erin took a deep breath and looked at the chairwoman. "Yes I would."

The room erupted in a loud a loud chatter as the news camera zoomed in on Erin.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the latest update my followers. I hope everyone enjoys the update. As always thank you for the views, follows and reviews. So enjoy the update and again please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"This is a complete disaster Frank." Garrett said walking into the office and taking a seat before the commissioner who was sipping a coffee and reading a report. "Aren't you upset?"

"Yes." Frank replied without looking up from the report. He set it down and looked at Garrett. "Crime is up in Brooklyn by two percent."

Garrett looked at Frank who had a smile on his face. Garrett face was in shock "That is what you are upset about, and maybe not the fact your daughter would hold anyone in her family in contempt of court if she is selected to the bench if the situation warranted?"

"No I am not upset about that, because she answered the way she was supposed to." Frank replied without so much of a change in his voice. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV to which was tuned to the hearings. "We all knew she was going to get raked over the coals, but she is tough and she can handle it."

"Oh really, and how do you know that?" Garrett asked.

"She's done it before Garrett." Frank answered the question. He shifted in his seat and looked at his DCPI. "Why are you so worried about this?"

Garrett held up his phone. "I have every major newspaper in the North East asking for your opinion on the matter, and before you ask, yes it is a major story because of your positon."

"Garrett, she is trying to prove to the city, the people and a skeptical council that she can do it." Frank remarked as he got up and went to the TV and looked at it. "She has done it more ways than anyone can imagine and she constantly has to prove that. So my opinion is that the same the day she accepted the nomination. Our family supports Erin in this decision, and will continue to support her no matter what the outcome of the hearings and the vote are."

Garrett nodded and got up deciding not to press the subject anymore. "Ok then. Moving on, heard from my contacts at city council; it looks like Michelle Ortega is pressing the subject harder than we thought. She is trying to woo the remaining undecided votes."

Frank turned around and walked back towards the desk. "How's it looking?"

"If we don't start playing ball here soon, the transportation chief will snag this money out from under us." Garrett replied to the question.

"Reach out to your contacts at the mayor's staff and find out what they now." Frank said as he pressed a button on his phone. Baker came to the door. "See if the mayor has a few minutes this evening?"

Baker nodded and left the room as Garrett looked on. "I thought we were keeping the mayor out of this?"

"Who says I am going to ask about the transportation chief?" Frank asked as he sat down in his chair. He looked at Garrett. "When is Ms. Ortega supposed to appear for her next security briefing?"

"Tomorrow at 10." Garrett replied.

"I think I may just stop in." Frank answered as he picked up a folder and began to read it as Garrett left the room.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny looked at the email on his computer as Baez brought over a coffee to him. "Oh thanks partner. Looks like our vic was killed with a standard folding knife, available at any retail outfit."

"Great, and it's probably on its way to Jersey and the landfill." Baez remarked as she sipped at her coffee. She looked at her notes. "Uniforms talked to people that our victim knew from his job, and they pretty much echo what Mr. Danielson said. Our victim was well liked by the people he worked with. Even those that were fired, stated they never had any trouble with vic."

"So our suspect pool just expanded to everyone that he had business with." Danny said exasperated. He sipped at his coffee and thought about anything for a moment. "Where are we on the vic's phone?"

"Lab is still trying to crack the passcode, but they report they should have it cracked sometime today." Baez reported as she picked up a print out and handed it over to Danny. "Warrant on his email came through. Turns out our vic was a bit of player."

Danny took the printout and looked at it for a minute. "Yes he was. Multiple emails from different women. Take a look Baez. One email was a lady named longleggedblondie. ""I see you at your place at 6. That's at least two hours before TOD."

Baez took the sheet from Reagan and looked at the name. "Name is Sheila Ramsey. Lives over on the Upper West side."

"Let's go talk to Shelia." Danny answered as he stood up and started towards the door with Baez right behind him.

 **St. Victor's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Linda walked back to the desk and handed the chart over to the nurse behind the desk. "The girl in three is all finished. Type up the discharge paperwork and have her see her primary in a couple days."

The nurse nodded as Andrew walked up to the desk with chart as well that he set down on the pile. "Judy, I need an imaging consult down here too for an ultrasound."

The nurse nodded and picked up the phone as Linda looked at Andrew. "Anything wrong?"

"Just deciding to back up a possible diagnosis." Andrew remarked as he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and looked at it. He shook his head. "Erin is getting raked over the coals. They are taking a small break from the questioning."

"I heard the chairwoman gave her a tough time." Linda remarked as she heard the questions as she was treating a patient. "You ok?"

"Yeah, we knew it was going to be pretty intense hearing." Andrew replied. He took the message form from the nurse and nodded his thanks. "I feel bad I couldn't be there for her."

"Well you had surgery right?" Linda asked getting a nod. She looked at Andrew. "No one else could do it?"

Andrew shook his head. "It was a complicated heart bypass surgery of a patient who suffers from diabetes and high blood pressure. Erin told me to do the surgery."

"Just like her." Linda said chuckling.

"Yeah it is." Andrew replied as he saw the imaging tech come down with an ultrasound machine. "As soon as I get this diagnosis confirmed, I am heading over there."

Linda smiled at him. "She'll like that."

"Yeah she would." Andrew remarked with a smile as he signed off on the consult and headed back towards the patient. He spun around. "Thanks."

"No problem." Linda replied as the nurse she handed the chart too, handed her another patient. She sighed as she saw the patient's name. "Here we go again."

 **East 108** **th** **St, and 1** **st** **Avenue**

 **East Village, New York**

Eddie was walking out of the store with a bag of groceries and started walking back towards her and Jamie's apartment. She had taken a quick nap before her swing shift would start, and left to get some groceries so she could make dinner for Jamie to have when he woke up. She felt great for the day. She and Jamie had picked out their wedding rings, so that was another check mark completed. Her mother was happy, and they decided they would tell the rest of the family at Sunday dinner what they had accomplished for the wedding.

"Eddie?" A voice she was familiar with called out. She spun around and saw a male coming towards her. "Eddie Janko?"

"Richard Mallard. What the hell are you doing here?" Eddie asked with a hint of distaste in her voice.

"Still mad Eddie huh?" Richard asked as he crossed his arms when he saw her face. He had hoped for a more cordial greeting. "Come on Eddie we were in college."

"You're still using that lame excuse." Eddie stated as she spun back around and started to cross the street.

"You left to go to the police academy and shut me out after I tried to explain." Richard called running after her in the cross walk. "Like you made it easy on me."

Eddie spun around as she reached the corner. "I told you that I was leaving, and you said you support me. It took Sarah telling me that you cheated on me, not just with anybody, but my roommate."

"Come on Eddie, how long are you going to hold on to this grudge?" Richard asked as he caught up to her and walked besides her.

"How long do you plan on living?" Eddie snarked as she continued up the block. She spun around and looked at Richard. "Just so you know I found someone who treats me with respect, love, and dignity. Something you never did."

"Yeah, the commissioner's son." Richard stated. Eddie looked at Richard in shock. He chuckled. "Are you using him to move up, or are you truly in love with him?"

"You bastard." Eddie seethed, and turned around and left Richard standing there with a smirk on his face."

 **West 84** **th** **Street, and Amsterdam Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez stepped off the elevator on the 11th floor of the high rise apartment building and made their way to the apartment that the doorman told them was the residence of Shelia Ramsey. As they arrived at the door, they took up opposite sides of the door and knocked on it. They heard someone coming towards the door and saw the shadow on the other side of the peep hole. "Who is it?"

"NYPD ma'am." Danny replied holding up his badge to the peephole. They heard the door locks turn and the door crack open a bit. Danny saw a tall blonde woman on the other side. He held up the badge again. "Detectives Reagan, and Baez. Are you Ms. Ramsey?"

"Yes I am." Shelia Ramsey stated from the door as she opened it wider.

"We need to ask you some questions about Daniel Johnson." Baez said as she held up a picture from the morgue.

"Oh my god. Please come on in." Shelia told them as walked towards the living room with Danny closing the door and joining them in the living room. Shelia sat down on the couch as Danny and Baez remained standing. "What happen to him?"

"He was stabbed in his apartment around 830 last night." Danny stated as he looked around the apartment. It was nicely furnished and pictures of Shelia and another man at a wedding adorned a book case. "Emails from you to him indicate you were having a relationship with him."

"Yes I was having an affair with Daniel, but it's a once a week thing. No real commitment." Shelia remarked. She saw the looks. "I know it's a bad thing, but with my husband in this bidding war, I was lonely."

"And who is your husband ma'am?" Danny asked.

"Jeffery Ramesy." Shelia replied as she shifted in her seat. She looked at Danny and Baez. "He owns Ramsey construction, and is in a bidding war with Daniel's boss's company to win the contract for road repairs in the city."

Baez's phone rang, so left the room to answer it as Danny looked at Shelia. "So you were with Daniel from 6 to 8 last night?"

"Yes I was. But he was alive when I left." Shelia remarked as she took her phone and handed it to Danny. "I met my husband at the Warwick for a cocktail party and fundraising effort. My husband is trying to woo some members of the committee that award the projects."

Danny looked at the phone and smiled at Shelia. "Do you mind if I text this to me so I can have our lab folks check this?"

"Go right ahead." Shelia stated. She got her phone back a moment later.

Baez came back into the room. "One more question Ms. Ramsey. Was your husband already there when you arrived at the Warwick?"

"Yes he was." Shelia answered. She shifted in her seat though. "The one person though that wasn't there was Daniel's boss. Daniel said that his boss was also going to show up to the event as well."

"Really?" Danny said. He looked at Baez who nodded. "Well thank you for your time, and sorry for your loss."

"I understand Detectives, and I wish I was helpful." Shelia said as she led them to the door. She held it open for them. "Has anyone claimed Daniel's body yet?"

"Some coworkers of his came down to identify the body a little while ago." Danny remarked.

"Oh. I will have to see when the funeral is." Shelia answered. She shook their hands. "I hope you find who did this."

"Thank you." Danny said. As the door shut, they started down the hallway and Danny looked to Baez. "What did you get?"

"Patrick Danielson did not have dinner with his wife. Credit cards show him checking into a motel six blocks from the job site he was last seen at." Baez mentioned as they arrived at the elevator. She saw Danny's look. "The other part is, that his wife is out of town for a friend's funeral."

"Well, well, let's see what Patrick has to say for himself." Danny answered as they stepped on to the elevator.

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Chairwoman Yeager pounded her gavel as she called the session back into order. "Ms. Reagan, we are just a little behind schedule here today, so if you and attorney would like a minute to discuss a proposal. We will return at nine am tomorrow to try and finish the questioning…."

"Madam Chairman, I would like to ask one follow up question if you don't mind." The councilman second from the end to the right of the chairperson asked.

"Councilman, we have another day for you to ask the question." Chairwoman Yeager said. She tossed a look down the councilman's way.

"Madam Chairman I don't mind answering the councilman's question." Erin stated. She looked at her attorney who was just as confused. She then tossed a look over her shoulder and smiled as she saw a familiar face in audience. Andrew had shown up right before the lunch break, and though she was grateful he was there, she told him he didn't have to be, to which he responded. "No place I rather be then here." The clearing of the chairwoman's throat brought Erin's attention back to the front.

Chairwoman Yeager nodded. "Very well, and please try and keep it quick councilman."

"I will madam Chairman." The councilman remarked. He leaned forward and held up a printout. "Ms. Reagan, you stated earlier today during the course of today, that multiple times you don't let personnel feelings or emotions when it comes to your family influence your decisions, but with the incident with your future sister in law, you had your former boss brought up on charges with the bar, you gave your own brother a tough cross examination on the stand, your brother Sergeant Reagan, who was nearly killed in the line of duty, you mentioned you almost crossed the line there. That seems to me like you can't keep your emotions under control when it comes to your family."

"Yet I didn't councilman, because I had people there to remind me about the job, and yes I try and not involve my family too much in the cases I may prosecute, unless I am assigned by the district attorney." Erin replied as she leaned forward. She took a breath. "As for the aforementioned case, I crossed examined my brother because he was a witness for the defense, who at that time, I felt was being used, and I had to try and dissuade the jury from taking his comments into context. Any good district attorney would tell you that because we have to prove beyond a reasonable doubt to prove a person guilty."

The councilman nodded taking this in. He held up the last printout. "So this whole thing with your ex-husband when he shot a dead body, and protected a gun runner so his client could still go into witness protection after bring down a gun running scheme. You were scene around the case even though you were not assigned. He is also at a treatment facility serving house arrest while battle cancer. After all of that, tell us why we should put you on the criminal court bench?"

Erin looked at her attorney and then to Andrew who shrugged his shoulders and mouth. "It's ok."

Erin nodded and then turned her attention back to the front. "I was in shock when I first received the news. He may be a distant person to our daughter, and not all that reliable, but as a daughter of a decorated member of the NYPD retired and current commissioner, we don't like unanswered questions, and that didn't make sense till my brother investigated. Since then, he is serving what little time remains because of the cancer that is slowly taking his life way, and the reason so he could spend that time with our daughter. I remained outside the scope of the investigation, and only helped after talking to him personally to help close the case."

Erin took a sip of water. She leaned forward. "I answered a question earlier today that I would hold own family in contempt of court if the situation warranted and I would. I would turn away my own father, brothers, my future sister in law for a warrant if I felt that there wasn't enough evidence. I would even recuse myself from the case if it involved a family member. I can be impartial and fair, because that is the way I was brought up."

The gallery clapped and Chairwoman Yeager gaveled the gallery quiet. She turned to the councilman. "Is that all councilman?"

"Yes madam chairman." The councilman answered.

"Very well. Ms. Reagan, is 9 am ok with you and your attorney?" Chairwoman Yeager asked.

Erin turned to her attorney and nodded. Erin's attorney leaned forward towards the microphone. "Yes madam chairman."

"Very well, this committee stands in recess until 9 am tomorrow." Chairwoman Yeager ordered. She gaveled and the gallery filled with hundreds of conversations, as Erin and her attorney walked down the aisle.

Erin hugged and kissed Andrew. She hooked her arm through his and led him outside. Andrew looked around and pulled Erin into a empty room with Erin's attorney right behind them. "What was that about?"

Erin's attorney answered. "They are trying to prove that Erin can't remain objective when it comes to her family."

"Today they went after my case history and such." Erin commented. She looked at Andrew. "More than likely, they'll try and attack my character tomorrow."

Andrew nodded and kissed Erin's forehead. "You want my flak jacket?"

"Might not be a bad idea." Erin's attorney chuckled. He patted Erin on the shoulder. "Hang in there, we'll make it."

"All I know is that if today was bad, tomorrow will be worse." Erin remarked as she laid her head into Andrew's chest.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked into the precinct. He was tired and working on fumes. He was supposed to be off at 8 that morning, but the case was building and he and Baez need something to go on for their morning shift that next day. He looked at Baez. "What did we find out about Ms. Ramsey?"

"Techs confirmed her and her husband's whereabouts." Baez stated. She shook the cobwebs from her head. "Patrick Danielson is waiting in the box?"

Danny nodded and started towards interrogation with Baez right behind him. As they entered they saw Patrick with his lawyer. "Patrick how are you doing?"

"Detective, is there any reason why you dragged my client down here from his job site?" The attorney asked.

"Yeah there is actually. Like the fact he lied to us earlier today to his whereabouts." Baez said as she placed the surveillance photos that were waiting for them when they arrived back from interviewing Sheila Ramsey. "He's checking into an hourly motel a couple hours before the murder, and checking out an hour before the body was discovered."

"And where this motel is located, you could easily get to Daniel's residence in time to kill him." Danny said as he pointed to the crime scene photo. Patrick turned his head. "Oh don't like to look at your work. I see. Must have been easy stabbing him what was it Baez 11 times?"

"The ME said it was a bakers dozen." Baez replied.

"That leaves you more than enough time to clean up and go home to catch the end of the Rangers game." Danny said leaning forward. He stood up. "Yet you said it was double overtime, but they lost in the first overtime period."

"So he was confused detective. He received the phone call….." The attorney started to say.

"Oh spare us the spin counselor." Danny remarked. He walked behind the pair and leaned in close to Patrick's ear. "Now tell us what you were doing and where you went after you checked out and maybe you'll live to see your grandkids get married."

"Enough. Patrick we are…" The attorney started to say.

"Ok. I'll tell you." Patrick replied. He ignored his attorney's look. "I was with the owner of the property we were doing work on. We been seeing each other for the past couple months."

"Spare us the story of it just happen and tell us where you went after you checked out." Baez remarked as she leaned in.

"I then went to my AA meeting." Patrick remarked. He handed Baez a card from his pocket and looked at Danny. "Call my sponsor and he'll confirm it. I didn't kill Daniel."

"We'll be checking." Danny said starting towards the door. He stopped and turned to Patrick. "Did you know he was seeing the wife of Ramsey construction?"

"No I didn't." Patrick remarked in shock. He looked at the both of them. "I was wondering how he got the information on their bid for the road repair project."

Danny and Baez looked at each other before Danny turned his attention back to the pair. "Stay here."

Danny and Baez walked out and back towards their desk. Danny looked at his partner. "Baez let's look into the bids put in by Patrick's company."

"You're thinking Daniel was sleeping around to get inside bid information." Baez stated.

Danny nodded. "And that may have gotten him killed."

 **Additional note:** **Now don't worry about Eddie and Jamie, they will be fine. I wanted to give Eddie a little bit of more drama in this one. Her ex will make two more appearances, one giving her more grief and you'll find out why, and the second, seeing the ex-boyfriend get what he has coming to him. I hope you enjoyed the update. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the latest update my followers. Sorry for the delay in the update. I had so much trouble with this chapter and how I wanted it to go.I hope everyone enjoys the update. As always thank you for the views, follows and reviews. So enjoy the update and again please leave reviews. Eddie and Jamie wedding planning will be updated soon. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **29** **th** **Precinct**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie walked into the precinct holding a cup of coffee and half awake. He had fallen asleep before 11 that morning, and had planned on waking at ten that evening get ready for work and eat before heading out to the precinct. Yet his Captain called him at 6 that evening asking him to get to the precinct as quickly as possible. He spotted his captain waiting for him near the vending machine. "Evening captain."

"Sorry to wake you Reagan." Captain Harriett Mason told Jamie who sipped his coffee. "You know that assault case, the one you responded to along with Johnson, Nicholson and your partner?"

"I do, Atreus Jackson." Jamie stated as he looked at his captain. He shifted on his feet. "Something happen?"

"Someone is here that would like to talk to you." Captain Mason stated as she lead Jamie back towards the office. Inside her office was Mr. Jackson.

"Mr. Jackson what are you doing here?" Jamie asked as Captain Mason shut the office door as Jamie came over and shook his hand.

"Atreus Jackson." Mr. Jackson answered. He sat down in a chair as Jamie took the opposite seat. He took a breath and looked at Jamie. "He's my nephew. His father is my brother."

Jamie was in shock. "The mother didn't say anything."

"That is because she is embarrassed." Mr. Jackson answered. He stood up and walked to the window. "I took care of my brother, but after I left for the army, he fell into the wrong crowd. Got into trouble spent several years in jail."

"And after he got out?" Jamie asked.

"He met up with Atreus's mother, who kept him pretty much on the straight and narrow." Mr. Jackson stated. He turned around and looked at Jamie. "Then one night he went out to go to the store and got gunned down, by a rival gang member for something that happen in prison that he wasn't a part of."

"And to try and protect their son, she distance him from the family." Jamie stated seeing Mr. Jackson nodded.

"We seem him every now and then, but she is worried what may happen if he finds out what truly happen." Mr. Jackson answered. He came back over to the chair and sat down. "He doesn't even know I'm his uncle. But she did contact me, because she knows I have a relationship with you."

"Mr. Jackson to truly catch these guys, the detectives need to talk to him." Jamie stated. He saw Mr. Jackson shake his head. "Then what?"

"Only to you." Mr. Jackson told Jamie. He handed a note over to Jamie. "This is from the mother."

Jamie looked at the note. She could convince the son to come in to talk to the police, but only to Jamie. Jamie looked up and saw Mr. Jackson. "Alright, but whatever he tells me I have to take up the chain."

Mr. Jackson nodded. "That is what I told her you probably do."

Jamie shook Mr. Jackson's hand and opened the door to let Mr. Jackson out as Captain Mason walked in. She looked at Jamie. "Reagan, do you know what he wanted to talk to you about?"

Jamie took a breath and just looked at his captain.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie escorted a hooker through the doors of the station as her partner Taylor Rodriguez followed along with the john that they had busted over near Chinatown. Eddie saw Sgt. Renzulli was at the desk talking things over with the desk Sergeant. Sgt. Renzulli turned and looked at Eddie. "What did you bring us Janko?"

"Proposition and solicitation sarge." Eddie replied as they walked the pair up to the desk and handed over the personnel effects to the desk sergeant. "Sally here says it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Really?" Sgt. Renzulli replied as he looked at the pair.

"That's right officer, this nice gentlemen was offering me a ride home." The prostitute stated.

Rodriguez shook her head. "Apparently while also giving her driving lessons from the front seat with her on his lap."

"My client is a license driving instructor and his client is trying to learn how to drive." Richard Mallard remarked. He walked in and handed Sgt. Renzulli a business card. "Richard Mallard sergeant. And I would like Officer Janko removed from the processing on this case."

"You have got to be kidding me Richard." Eddie remarked in shock as an officer took the hooker away from Janko.

"I'm not Officer Janko." Richard remarked as he set his briefcase up on the desk. He then turned to Sgt. Renzulli. "She and I used to date in college and I feel that she is using this arrest to get back at me for trying to talk to her on the street today."

"You found me in my neighborhood you son of…" Eddie started to say.

"Stand down Janko." Sgt. Renzulli reprimanded Eddie. He then turned back towards Richard. "I won't remove her from the report counselor, but I will have another officer process your client, because despite your claims, Officer Janko is nothing but professional."

"Despite her relationship with Officer Reagan?" Richard remarked with a smirk.

It took Rodriguez and another officer to restrain Eddie from going over to Richard and hitting him. Sgt. Renzulli looked at the trio. "Get her out of here."

Sgt Renzulli then turned back to Richard. "I don't know what you are doing counselor, but now you cross the line. We'll contact you when we are finished with your client. Get out of my precinct."

Richard smirked as he picked up his briefcase and started to leave the precinct, tossing a glance over to Eddie who glared at him. Sgt. Renzulli came over and looked as Richard walked away. "What a character. Janko what is going on?"

"Sarge, I don't even know." Eddie answered as she glared at the departing frame of Richard.

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Frank walked into the front door of his home to see his father sitting in his chair reading a book and sipping a glass of scotch. "Evening pop."

Henry looked up and smiled and checked his watch. "Evening Francis. You're home later than usual."

"I had a meeting with the mayor this evening." Frank stated as he hung up his coat and proceed to the tray with the alcohol on it. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat down in the chair opposite his father. "Our lovely transportation chief swung critical votes needed for the training center and its upgrades."

"Why would she do that?" Henry asked as he closed the book and set it on the table next to him. "She could get any funding for upgrades or repairs through the federal program?"

"That is what had the mayor stumped as well, but his solution is have us try and talk it out tomorrow when she comes for her weekly security briefing." Frank stated as he sipped his whiskey. He looked at his father. "She wants something, but I don't know what it is yet."

"What do you plan on doing?" Henry asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Do what I was told to do pop." Frank answered. He took a sip of his scotch and looked at his father. "Talk it out."

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin and Andrew walked hand in hand into the room where the hearing was taking place. News crews caught a picture of the couple as they proceeded towards the front. He gave her a light kiss as she sat down at the table with her lawyer as the committee members walked in and took their places. Chairwoman Yeager gaveled the room to be quiet. "Good morning everyone, this is the second day of the hearing of Ms. Erin Reagan for the position of Criminal Court Judge. As a reminder each council member will get 10 minutes to ask questions, and follow up 5 minute question period if they so choose. Ms. Reagan, thank you for being here again today. So yesterday after the mini question session at the end, we left off with Councilman Reginald Harold. Ms. Reagan, are you and your lawyer ready to start?"

Erin and her lawyer nodded. The lawyer leaned forward. "We are madam chairman."

Chairwoman Yeager nodded her understanding, "Very well. Councilman Harold you may ask your questions."

"Thank you madam chairman." Councilman Harold answered. He shuffled papers in front of him and looked to Erin. "Ms. Reagan, I would like to reiterate our thanks for you being here this morning as we continue this hearing."

"You are welcome councilman." Erin replied with a smile.

Councilman Harold nodded and held up a stack of printouts. "Now you have a quite a record with the district attorney's office, and hardly any complaints levied against you. In fact a lot of your opponents that you faced came out in favor of your appointment. Can you explain why that is?"

Erin nodded and leaned forward in her chair. "A lot of opposing attorneys stated that I am tough, but fair, as well as I want to make sure the law is followed for both sides because without it, we face anarchy if we don't."

"Very true, and according to everyone you show very good judgement and character which is what we want from our judges." Councilman Harold commented. He held up a print out and motioned a aid to take to Erin. "However when you were shot in the courtroom while holding a hearing about a FBI informant who murdered a citizen of this city, you squared off against your ex-husband. Was one of you supposed to recuse yourself because of your relationship and did you not reconnect with him after the shooting incident?"

"No councilman, in fact we faced off once more before that when he subpoenaed my father to appear in court on a drug bust." Erin remarked as she nodded her thanks to the aid who handed her the printout. She looked it over. "Shortly after resolution of the incident in the courthouse we did reconnect for a little while."

"Extactly how long did you reconnect with your ex-husband?" Councilman Harold asked.

"About a month, and we broke it off when I wanted to be more serious and he didn't want that." Erin answered.

"Interesting." Councilman Harold replied as he leaned forward. His eyes locked on Andrew in the front row behind Erin. "Does your current boyfriend know about this relationship with your ex-husband?"

"What relevance does this have to do with this hearing councilman?" Erin's lawyer asked.

"I think the people have a right to know if their criminal court appointees are serial daters." The councilman quipped back to the lawyer.

"You can then basically call half the appointments in the courthouse that councilman." Erin's lawyer quipped back. That earned a chuckle from everyone in the gallery including some of the councilman.

"To answer your question, yes I informed Dr. Andrew Parker of all my past relationships including the one with my ex-husband." Erin answered. She turned around and flashed a smile at Andrew who returned it. "We have been honest with each other from the start of the relationship."

"Fair enough then Ms. Reagan, but sometimes things happen that we don't always expect." Councilman Harold commented. "What if…."

Erin cut off the councilman because she knew the question that was coming. "I then would take time off to try and work out any problems that my family may be going through or myself personally."

Councilman Harold leand back in his seat eyeing up Erin. He had tried to attack her judgement on her personal life and it had been blunted. He just ended up nodding. "Thank you Ms. Reagan. That is all I have Chairwoman Yeager."

"Thank you Councilman Harold." Chairwoman Yeager answered. She then tossed a glance down the other side towards another council member. "Councilwoman Sharon Bern you have the floor."

The councilwoman nodded her thanks. "Thank you Chairwoman Yeager. Now Ms. Reagan, lets talk about your charitable events you attend, and sometimes who your date is?"

Erin took a breath and a sip of water. The attack of her dad was coming up.

 **Major Case Squad.**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Yeah thanks." Danny said into the phone before setting it down hard on the stand. He looked to Baez. "Patrick's alibi checked out. He was in fact at his AA meeting during the time of the murder."

"Are you kidding me?" Baez asked getting a nod of Danny's head. She breathe out an exasperated sigh. She looked at her partner. "Well someone had it out for him."

"I know and according to the information provided by Patrick Danielson, everything about the bidding process was on the up and up according to our people." Danny stated as he passed over the paperwork to Baez. "No major payouts to corporations or a person."

"So if Danielson was making bids he was doing it within the confines of the law." Baez remarked as she looked over the paperwork. She then stopped on the last page of the report and looked down at her desk at something. To which she then picked up a single piece of paper and compared it to the last page of the report. "Ahh Reagan, there might be an issue here."

Danny was looking at his computer typing a search into the system. He stopped and looked at his partner. "What is it Baez?"

"All the bids went through the transportation chief." Baez stated as she showed Danny the page.

Danny looked at Baez and took the papers back. "I saw that Baez, and it's not so unusual."

"Yeah I know that Danny." Baez remarked. She passed over the list of emails that their victim had been communicating with. "Melissa Ortega had emailed our victim at least half a dozen times. Lately as early as the afternoon he was murdered."

"Really now." Danny stated as he looked at the names and compared them. He let out a breath. "When we first saw this…."

Baez nodded. "I know I didn't make the connection either. What do we do?"

Danny set the paperwork down. "Have to let the commissioner know about this before we bring one of the most powerful people in the city down here for interrogation."

"Hows he going to take the news?" Baez asked.

"I don't know." Danny answered as he pulled out his phone. He looked at his partner. "Do you like directing traffic?"

Baez just looked at him as Danny held a tiny smirk on his face."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank stood as Baker opened the door for the city's transportation chief. Frank shook Melissa Ortega's hand. "Ahh Ms. Ortega, I am glad to see you are back up and running around now."

"Well it's a little stiff when the weather changes, but I am back dancing again." Ms. Ortega replied with a cautious smile. She shook Garrett's hand. "Garrett."

"Thank you for coming Ms. Ortega." Garrett replied as he shook her hand. He motioned her to the chair opposite of Frank. He took the chair next to her.

"I know you found out about me going after the votes." Ms. Ortega stated as she settled in. She looked at Frank for a reaction but didn't see one. "I view it as a friendly competition."

"There are certain members here who work in this department view it as revenge." Garrett remarked with a small smile. He looked at Ms. Ortega. "Please tell me this isn't that."

"Its not." Ms. Ortega replied with a small smile. She turned her attention back to Frank. "Just like there is money available for me from the federal government there is money available for you to use on these upgrades."

"Only if the department meets certain criteria. Population, taxes, city size, department size just to name a few." Frank answered as he leaned forward. He took a breath. "We don't meet that criteria."

Garrett also leaned forward a bit in his chair. "However the upgrades you are planning to spend the money on can be done with the money made available from the federal government every year."

"These upgrades you are threatening were promised by the mayor, me and the city council and the citizens want these upgrades so we can cut down on the number of incidents with the department every year." Frank remarked. He sat straight up.

"And the people who ride the city's mass transit system who pay for the department's salaries gets the shaft?" Ms. Ortega asked.

"I see this is getting us nowhere." Frank remarked.

Ms. Ortega nodded her head in agreement. "I can't agree more. See you at the council hearing."

Frank shook her hand and started to watch her leave. "Oh a couple more things Ms. Ortega. Do you know a Daniel Johnson?"

"Works for Danielson Construction. Had dinner dates with him maybe half a dozen times." Ms. Ortega remarked. She crossed her arms. "Why does it matter?"

"He was murdered the other night." Garrett answered.

Ms. Ortega looked on in shock. She came back over to sit down. "Oh my god. I just saw him two nights ago. We talked about his company's bid in the road repair and construction project."

"We have his emails and all I will say…" Frank started to say but saw the look from the transportation chief.

"Yes I had an inmate relationship with Daniel but just the once, and it was about a six weeks ago." Ms. Ortega stated. She looked at Frank and Garrett. "It was shortly after my cast came off, and the bidding for the road repair and construction project was going to go into the next phase."

"Did you mention anything about the other companies who entered bids?" Frank asked.

Ms. Ortega shrugged her shoulders. "I may have, but I can't remember. I changed the way things were done when I arrived. I basically had all bids and projects for mass transit and roadways come through my office so we could handle the bids and then have them approved by the council."

"Where did you go?" Garrett asked.

"His place." Ms. Ortega remarked. Then she made a face like she remembered something and is upset by it. "I brought by briefcase with me. We had finalized the list down to three companies. Danielson Construction, Ramsey Construction, and Norwich Construction."

"Let me guess. Danielson underbid Norwich to be down to the final two bidders?" Frank asked getting a nod. He took a breath. "Who runs Norwich Construction?"

"Susan Norwich. Took over for her father after he was paralyzed in a construction accident 3 years ago." Ms. Ortega said. She saw the look of Frank and Garrett. "He used me that bastard."

Frank sighed. "You couldn't have known Ms. Ortega."

Ms. Ortega stood up. "So what now?"

"Now I pass along the information so we can catch a killer." Frank stated with a look of determination on his face. He escorted her to the door and clasped her shoulder. "Don't let it bother you. Thank you for coming in again."

Ms. Ortega nodded and left the office as Garrett looked at Frank. "So how do you want to handle this?"

"We go to the city council and make our case to get our money back." Frank answered as he walked towards his desk as he pulled out his phone. He saw Garrett's look. "She didn't know."

"She still violated ethics rules Frank." Garrett stated.

"On the road construction project bidding yes she did, but on the 15 million dollars for upgrades she wants no she didn't." Frank said setting his phone down. He took a breath. "As for now, let it go for the time being."

Garrett just looked at Frank. "What's your plan here?"

"No plan here." Frank replied as he picked up his phone. He looked at his DCPI. "Sometimes a wrong act can be overcome by a right one."

"Who said that?" Garrett said still looking at his boss.

"My father did after helping a young paroled man find good work at a church." Frank replied looking at Garrett who nodded his understanding and left Frank's office. Frank picked up the phone and dialed the number.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the latest update my followers. Sorry for the delay in the update. Between busy with work and this week having a sick kid to content with I just haven't had the energy. I hope everyone enjoys the update. As always thank you for the views, follows and reviews. So enjoy the update and again please leave reviews. Eddie and Jamie wedding planning will be updated soon. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked back to his desk with a cup of coffee. He sat down noticing his partner going over some paperwork on her desk. "What you got there Baez?"

"It's the bids for the road construction and repair project." Baez replied to the question as she passed over the paper work. "The transportation office at City Hall sent it over."

"Lets see here." Danny remarked as he scanned the top sheet of the paperwork. "Alright so the budget for the repairs and construction is estimated at about 50 million dollars. So the companies that started originally submitted bids right?"

Baez nodded. "And according to what the commissioner told you, they weeded out some of the bids. And Daniel apparently slept his way through the bidding process to help his company out."

"But he couldn't have slept with 190 people attached to the process." Danny said in shock as he looked at the numbers. He tossed the report back onto the desk. "He probably wait a couple weeks then came on and seduced a naive intern or staff up there at City Hall."

"Once he finds out what bids where, he seduces some unsuspecting woman to get the bids, then tells him to Patrick." Baez commented as she picked up the paper work. "And from what Ms. Ortega told the commissioner, he found out about Norwichs bid and undercut them to elimante them from the competition."

"Which would explain this email TARU found from Susan Norwich." Danny said as he pulled up the email onto his computer. "You son of a bitch, I hope someone stabs and kills you for what you did to me."

"Oh that sounds like a threat." Baez remarked as she saw Danny nod as well. She pulled up info on Norwich Construction. "Hey Danny, Norwich Construction had a 30 million dollar lawsuit filed against it for construction accident 3 years ago, that caused a couple fatatlies and injured 30 others including Susan's father."

"And I bet if Norwich got that contract, 50 million dollars go a long way to putting them back in the black." Danny remarked getting a nod. He stood up and put on his suit coat and grabbed his gun and badge. "Come on Baez, let's go talk to Susan Norwich."

Baez smiled and followed Danny as they walked towards the exit.

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin, Andrew and her lawyer were standing at the end of the hallway during a break in the hearings waiting to be called back in. The next schedule break wouldn't be until lunch so the break they were on should be a short one. Andrew looked down the hallway as a couple of council members reentered the hearing room. He shook his head. "This is why soldiers hate politicians."

"Don't they also hate stupidity too?" Erin replied with a smirk on her face as she tried to lighten Andrew's mood. She shook her face when she saw him. "Come on babe, we knew it was going to be like this."

"She's right Andrew." Erin's lawyer added in as well. She took a breath. "Besides you can't go on the offense in hearings like these, because that might blow up in your face."

"I know that, but what if she went around the flanks." Andrew replied. He saw the looks of Erin and her lawyer. "Answer the questions, but at the same time turning it around and hitting them from the sides."

Erin's lawyer shook her head. "Still a chance it could blow up in our face."

Yet before Erin could answer a security guard came down and nodded to them, indicating it was time for the hearing to restart. Erin, Andrew and Erin's lawyer walked back to the hearing room and took their seats again. Chairwoman Yeager gaveled the session back in order. "Alright, right before break we finished off questioning with Councilman Ramirez. I believe we are on Councilwoman Sheldon."

"Thank you Councilwoman Yeager, and I commend you on your leadership of these hearings." Councilwoman Sheldon said. Some in the gallery including Andrew groaned under their breath. She leaned forward in her chair. "Now Ms. Reagan, you have answered questions regarding your work history, relationships with your family on the job, and even your boyfriend. Lets talk about certain situations that your family has been in while they have been police officers and you an Assistant District Attorney."

"And the reason for this Councilwoman?" Erin's lawyer asked as she and Erin were shock.

"You'll see in a moment." Councilwoman Sheldon responded. She looked at her notes. "Your daughter Nicky was at a party where two teenagers OD on a designer drug of Ectasty, and was a I guess you call it a friend of a murder victim at her college. Your brother Detective Daniel Reagan was suspended for drug possession even though it was a set up, your brother Sergeant Jamie Reagan was suspended for a week for violating orders from a superior officer. Your future sister in law was suspend for the same thing."

"Is there a question councilwoman?" Erin stated now annoyed at the run off of the questions. She looked to Andrew and she knew he was right. Time to turn the attack and hit the questions in the flanks.

"My question is why should we and the citizens of New York City trust you on the bench when it seems your family has perptaulatent state of trouble within the law?" Councilwoman Sheldon asked. She now leaned back and smirked at Erin.

Erin took a deep breath. "I would like to answer by saying this. Despite what you may think, my family's record of public service is unmatched, and it goes back at least 4 generations. And we take responsibility for our actions, such as the people mentioned. Yet somehow we are under a different microscope than those that also serve the citizens of the city, and who do things much worse, but still are asked for forgiveness. So yes I can be trust with a position as judge for this city, because my family and I believe in the law and the meaning of it. Like I said before I would hold them in contempt of my court and lock them in jail if it meant the law was followed so that all sides had a fair representation in front of me."

The gallery came alive with loud claps and cheers at the statement as Erin looked at Councilwoman Sheldon who looked defeated. She had been flanked and the tables turned. She turned to the Chairwoman. "I have nothing further for Ms. Reagan, Madam Chairwoman."

Councilman Yeager nodded. "Very well. We are down to Councilman Jackson, and Councilwoman Hastings. Councilman Jackson, you may proceed."

"Thank you madam chairwoman." Councilman Jackson replied. He looked at Erin and offered a warm soft smile. "Now Ms. Reagan, let's talk about the times in which you had to investigate people you work with."

Erin nodded as the hearing went back to what it should have been about.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked back into the office after walking down to the ground floor and seeing how the upgrades to the security measures of the building where taking place. He spotted Garrett waiting for him as he walked towards his desk. "Garrett, why is it every time I see you, I look for dark ominous clouds around?"

"Maybe it's just you, because my wife says I bring about a ray of sunshine." Garrett remarked with a smirk as Frank sat down. Garrett passed over a folder. "On a more serious note, the Times is running a story but for once they are taking our side on this."

Frank looked at Garrett. "Are you going to make me guess, or…"

"They are running an oppositional piece on the transportation chief and her attempts to take money away from the NYPD for the training center upgrades." Garrett answered as he saw Frank opened up the folder. "They sent me that as a courteous but they are running the article as is."

"Transportation runs over citizens and officer safety." Frank said looking up at Garrett. He smirked at his DCPI. "They need to fire you as their headline writer. You are really losing it."

"Still not funny." Garrett answered with a smile on his face. It had been a running gag in the office ever since Ghormley called out Garrett on getting the title of a article right. "Anyway the point being is may further inflame the situation with the transportation chief, especially now with her being linked to the murder of bidder for a city contract."

"She slept with man Garrett, she didn't kill him." Frank pointed out.

"I know the distinction, but the average citizen might not." Garrett replied as he saw Frank take a breath and stare out towards the window. "What are you going to do?"

Frank looked at his DCPI before reaching for his phone and pressing a button. "Baker."

Baker walked in. "Yes sir?"

"Call Ms. Ortega's office and see if she can see me at her earliest convenience." Frank told his assistant.

Baker nodded and left the office as Garrett looked at his boss. "Sure that is wise."

"No, but it's the right thing to do." Frank answered.

 **Norwich Construction**

 **Midtown, New York**

Danny and Baez walked into the office of Norwich Construction. The receptionist at the desk saw them. "Can I help you?"

Danny and Baez nodded and held up their badges. "Detectives Reagan, and Baez. We need to see Susan Norwich."

"One second." The receptionist said as she picked up the phone. "Ms. Norwich, two detectives are here to see you."

Danny and Baez heard the sound of a window opening and raced towards the office, opening the door to see the figure of Susan Norwich climbing down the fire escape. Danny turned to Baez. "I'll follow her."

"I'll cut her off." Baez shouted as members of the office came out to see what the commotion was about.

Danny quickly went out the window and started to follow Susan down the fire escape. She had a two floor lead on him but he was gaining ground. He saw as she started to climb down the ladder and saw Baez coming down the alley. Danny climbed over the railing and jumped into the dumpster below and quickly climbed out. Susan had jumped down only to be caught in between Baez and Danny. She put up her hands. "I didn't kill him. I hated him but I didn't kill him."

"Funny because innocent people don't run." Danny remarked as he came over and put the cuffs on her. "You're under arrest."

"For what?" Susan asked.

"Fleeing from police officers is a good place to start." Baez said as she grabbed Susan's arm.

Danny smirked as they walked her up the alley. "Along with killing my dry cleaning."

Baez shook her head as they neared the end of the alley.

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin sighed as the last of the council members finished their question of her. She took a deep breath and sip of water as Chairwoman Yeager looked about the room. She gaveled so the chattering could die down. "Now before we ask Ms. Reagan for a closing statement, are there anymore council members that would like to ask additional questions?"

There were shake of the heads indicating no to the question. So Chairwoman Yeager turned her attention back to Erin. "Very well. Ms. Reagan, do you have a closing statement for us?"

Erin nodded. "Yes I do Madam Chairwoman. When I was approached about filling the seat vacated by Judge Wilson, I was shocked and I must admit a bit hesitant, but the more I talked it over with my family and other people close to me, I realized that I could be a tremendous assets on the court. I will not sit by and have people use their connections with me to get a fast path to a conviction. Like everyone else they must prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the client needs to be conviction, or have the charges dropped. I know some of you have reservations, and rest assure your voices were heard, but if you know my family, we never used any connections we have made for our own advantaged. So now I ask you, look beyond what you have read, and take in account the answers I have given, and if you approve me, I will make the best criminal court judge for the city of New York. Thank you.

The gallery applauded as Erin finished her statement. Chairwoman Yeager gaveled for silence again. The chatter died away and Chairwoman Yeager leaned forward towards the microphone. "Thank you Ms. Reagan. Now rules for appointment go as follow. Should this committee approve of your nomination, then your nomination goes before the whole City council for their approval. Earliest they will vote on it would be late Friday, early Saturday morning. Are we clear Ms. Reagan?"

"We are Madam Chairwoman." Erin's lawyer stated.

"Very well. Now would all those opposing Ms. Erin Reagan's appointment to the Criminal Court of the City of New York please raise your hands?" Chairwoman Yeager called out as Erin, Andrew, and her lawyer sat back watching the process. Five opposed the nomination, including the one that went after Nicky. Chairwoman Yeager recorded the tally. "Abstained?"

Only one councilmember abstained from voting on Erin's nomination which was recorded. So it came down to this final vote here, and Erin looked as Chairwoman Yeager took a breath. "All in favor please?"

The members raised their hands with the Chairwoman doing the same. The gallery erupted in applause as the motioned passed. Chairwoman Yeager gaveled the room to be quiet again. "By a vote of 6-5 with one abstention, the nomination of Ms. Erin Reagan to the Criminal Court of New York is passed. The appointment will now be brought up to a full vote of the city council. These hearings are adjourned."

Chairwoman Yeager gaveled the hearing out of session as Erin smiled and stood up hugging her lawyer, before she turned to Andrew giving him a kiss and a hug. Andrew smiled at her. "One step more to go babe?"

"Yep, now all we do now is wait." Erin replied as she kissed Andrew again more passionately this time before they gathered their things and walked out to the throngs of reporters waiting for them.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie arrived at the precinct were Rodriguez was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She waved to Eddie as she arrived. "You're running a little late Janko."

"Yeah, sorry; lunch ran a little long with my mom about the DJ for the wedding." Eddie replied as they climbed the stairs towards the precinct. The walked inside. Eddie turned her head to her partner. "Jamie found out that Richard is in fact a lawyer."

"Really, and why is he after you then?" Rodriguez asked as they arrived at the locker room. They walked inside. "You didn't have any interactions with him prior to last night right, I mean besides college right?"

"Yeah that's the only other time besides him seeing me on the street which I chalked up to coincidence." Eddie remarked as she opened her locker and set her bag inside it. "Jamie's friend said that Richard only does pretty much financial law."

"What does that mean?" Rodriguez asked as she strapped on her vest and started to put on her shirt.

Eddie took a breath. Yet it hit her before she spoke. She pulled out her cellphone and brought up her search engine and typed in Richard's name. The results popped up. "Son of a bitch."

"Eddie what is it?" Rodriguez said coming over towards Eddie as she finished buttoning up her shirt.

Eddie passed over the phone to Rodriguez. "Richard is financial recovery expert, as well as a lawyer who has been successful at suing multiple cities, department and officers, and because of his work he has been receiving big payouts."

Rodriguez scrolled through the article. "Says here he sued Albany and the Albany PD for 10 million dollars when an officer struck a suspect during an interrogation, though the officer allegedly said the suspect provoked him."

"Yeah, and check out who the suspect's attorney was." Eddie commented as she placed her gun in her holster.

"Son of a bitch." Rodriguez remarked as she passed her phone back over to Eddie. "He's using criminals to sue cities for big pay outs."

"That's what it looks like." Eddie stated as she shut her locker.

Rodriguez looked at Eddie with a concern look on her face. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Eddie answered as she now shared the concern look.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the latest update my followers. Sorry for the delay in the update. I hope everyone enjoys this update as much as I enjoyed writing it. So enjoy reading it and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Come on Susan you expect us to believe you were home all night." Danny said in disbelief as he came around the table to stand behind Susan. "You killed Daniel after you found out he undercut your bid on the road construction project."

"NO." Susan replied vividly. She looked to Baez then to Danny. "Yes I was upset with him because he slept with me to find out what we bid on the project, but I didn't kill him."

"Really, so this email you sent him you didn't mean that." Baez said passing over a printout to Susan for her to look at. "You son of a bitch, I hope someone stabs and kills you for what you did to me."

Susan looked on in shock. "That is not what it looks like."

Danny came up and stood next to Susan. "Really, not what it looks like? How many times have we heard that Baez?"

"Oh more time than I care to count Reagan." Baez replied with a small smirk on her face. "Maybe you killed him so your company could get the bid?"

"What?" Susan asked now in confusion.

"50 million could go a long way towards getting your company back out of the red and back in the black from that lawsuit." Danny said leaning in now. He saw her look. "So what was it, bad sex, the undercutting bid, or the money?"

"You're crazy detective." Susan answered.

"Then help us out here Susan." Baez replied to the statement. She now leaned forward. "Who would want to kill Daniel?"

"I don't know, because it wasn't me." Susan answered with some force behind it.

"You know what, I think it was you." Danny said standing up straight, and started to pullout his cuffs again. "Just because he under….."

"I didn't do it, I wasn't even in town." Susan answered as she looked at the both of them. "I was at a job site in Connecticut, and I didn't get back in till late last night."

"Let me guess, all the people there will vouch for you." Danny said getting a nod. He shook his head. "How about a receipt from the train, your pass for the tolls; something?"

Susan shook her head no. "I don't have the receipt, but I do know I arrived at Grand Central around 10. My boyfriend picked me up."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Baez asked.

"Jeffery O'Keeffe." Susan answered. She looked at the both of them again. "What happens now?"

"Now you are our guest till we find out if you are telling the truth or not." Danny answered as he and Baez walked towards the door. Once outside Danny looked at his partner. "I have a feeling partner she did it."

Baez looked into the room then to Danny again. "She seems the most likely, but where is the knife?"

Danny started towards their desk with Baez right behind him. "I'll call for a warrant and search her apartment as well as checking the area surrounding the vics apartment."

"Good luck with Erin getting a warrant for the apartment." Baez said with a smile on her face. She laughed at Danny's look. "Her appointment hearings?"

"That is why I'm calling Saul." Danny said in reply as he waited for Saul Ward to pick up his phone. "Saul, Danny Reagan, listen I need a search warrant on a suspect's place of residence."

Baez just shook her head as she went back into the paperwork.

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked silently down the halls of City Hall as he thought of the words he would use when he arrived at his destination. He arrived at the door and knocked. He heard shuffling on the other side and turning of the handle. Melissa Ortega's face went to shock as she opened it. "Oh Commissioner. I wasn't expecting you."

"Well I figured when your office said you were too busy for me to be fit in to your schedule, I had to figure something was going on." Frank replied as he smiled a little bit. He looked the woman over He could tell she was stressed about something. "May I come in?"

Ms. Ortega was startled. "Oh of course. Please."

She led Frank into her office and offered him a seat before sitting down herself. She took a breath. "I saw the Times article, and I have to say I may not agree with their writing, I agree with their assessment of me."

"Oh I think you give them too much credit there Ms. Ortega." Frank said in a reassuring voice.

"I don't think so Commissioner Reagan. I screwed up." Ms. Ortega replied as she folded both of her hands and placed them on the desk. "They were right, I put my selfish needs above the citizens of the city."

"Oh I don't know about that." Frank said truthfully. He knew Garrett would have a fit if he had heard him. He took a breath. "We both thought we were doing what is right for the citizens."

Ms. Ortega shook her head. "And how would the Times react when they find out I slept with a murder victim that was bidding on a project and gave him details on said project that comes through this office?"

"You didn't know he was going to use what you…." Frank started to say.

"They crucify me and call for investigation into all the deals I have made since coming into office here." Ms. Ortega remarked as she now felt the pressure of everything starting to come down on top of her. "I think it be in the best interest of the mayor and the city that I resign from my position effective immediately."

Frank leaned forward in his seat eyeing up the woman who gave him trouble when she first arrived and just recently. "Sounds like me you are running."

"What is that commissioner?" Ms. Ortega said in shock.

"You're quitting and I know that is not like you." Frank replied as he sat back up straight. He took another breath and looked for the words. "You have fought for everything since you arrived here, and one piece of press, one mistake and you cut and run. And what I know of you, you are not that like that."

"I have to resign for the interest of the city." Ms. Ortega answered the statement. She shook her head at Frank. "And don't give me any of that sayings from people from a different age. My mind is made up."

"I won't dream of giving you a piece of advice like that, but I will give you this." Frank said as he stood up. "Rocky Balboa said it best in the last film. ""It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward." Ms. Ortega you are no quitter, and one article or one mistake doesn't affect you your whole life, but how you overcome it. That is what truly matters."

Frank let himself out of the office and started back towards his vehicle.

 **29** **th** **Precinct**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie pulled the doors open to his precinct as he was on his phone with Eddie as he started towards the locker room. "I don't know babe, they called me in."

"You barely had any sleep though Jamie." Eddie said on her phone as she and Rodriguez were on their meal break inside a small diner near Chinatown. "Does this have something to do with that assault case you caught?"

"It could but I don't know." Jamie answered as he rubbed a hand over his tired face. He decided to shelve the discussion for now till he got more information out of his Captain. "So did Dennis's information pay off?"

"It did. Richard is a financial lawyer like you said experienced in recovering assets." Eddie remarked as she picked up a fry and threw it in her mouth. She decided to let Jamie know what is going on. "Yet he successfully sued a couple cities, departments and cops for some large amounts of money."

"So why is he on your case?" Jamie asked as he stopped in front of his locker.

Eddie leaned back and saw Rodriguez's face. It was the same look she gave Eddie in the locker room. "I don't know."

"You think this has to do with your dad?" Jamie asked as he opened his locker and began to shrug off his jacket.

"No, because that was handled by some other person." Eddie remarked as she looked out the window. "I wonder if this has to do with the family."

Jamie stopped for a second and thought about what she said. "But why you?"

"I don't know babe and that is what is frustrating." Eddie said as the waitress came over with their bill. She took a breath. "Maybe to make the department look bad or Erin?"

Jamie took a breath and thought about it for a moment. "I doubt it, but do me a favor."

"What's that?" Eddie asked already knowing what he was going to say.

"Don't do anything drastic please." Jamie replied. He could feel her smirking over the phone. "I rather marry you at the church in July than at Rikers."

"Oh hardy har har." Eddie said sarcastically. She and Rodriguez stood up and started towards the door. "I love you. Stay safe tonight."

"Love you too." Jamie said ending the phone call. He sighed and continued to put his stuff away when a knock came on the door. It was his Lieutenant. "What's up sir?"

"Stay in your street clothes Reagan." Lt. Jameson stated as he motioned Reagan to follow him outside and towards the Captain's office. Once they were inside, Jamie noticed that Atreus's mother was in the office. "She asked for you."

"I'm so sorry for having them call you in Sgt. Reagan." Atreus's mother stated as she had tears streaming down her face.

"It's no problem ma'am what is it?" Jamie asked as he noticed the Captain help her into her seat.

"I told Atreus about how I want him to talk to you….and then he lost it." Atreus mother started to say. "He said he won't talk because he is doing this because of what…."

"Ma'am slow down and tell us what is going on." Captain Mason stated.

"The gang that killed his father wants Atreus to pay back for what happen while his father was away." Atreus stated as she started to cry. She nodded as Jamie handed her tissues. "Yet he didn't have anything to do with it."

"So what does this have to do with Atreus?" Jamie asked.

"He told my mother that they beat him up as a warning to him. Don't help us out, and we'll do this to your family." Atreus's mother answered as the tears dried up. "They want him to take part in a robbery tonight at 1 am."

"Who are these folks Ms. Jenkins?" Jamie asked.

"They call themselves the War Dawgs." Ms. Jenkins stated. She took a breath and looked at the officers. "Please find my boy, I don't want to lose him like I lost his father."

Jamie took a breath and nodded as Lt. Jameson and Captain Mason looked on skeptically.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Our best suspect and we strike out in her apartment." Danny said as he walked towards his desk throwing his coat on to it. "I thought we would have found something there."

"Well I agree with you Reagan." Baez answered as she sat down at her desk. She looked at Danny. She opened up her email. "Well it turns out she was telling the truth. TARU found her coming in to Grand Central Station a couple hours after our victim was murdered, and was found on tape buying the ticket at the railroad station near the job site in Connenicut."

"Great now we got squat again." Danny said in an exasperated tone as he sat down and looked at his partner. He picked up the emails again and scanned them. "I'm not convinced though. She had something to do with this."

"Her alibi is solid Reagan." Baez responded as she looked at her partner. She knew how he got when he was like this. "What are you basing this on?"

"I don't know but she may not have stabbed him, but she knew who did." Danny answered as he looked to his partner. "Let's do this. In the morning you check with the medical examiner's office to find out what type of blade was used. I'm going to recheck the area around Daniel's building and maybe see if we can come up with the knife."

"I'll have a tail put on Susan Norwich." Baez said as she picked up her phone and dialed a number. She saw her partners look. "What? Your gut has been right before, and if it was a horse, I bet on it."

Danny nodded as he picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Thanks Baez."

Baez's only reply was a smile on her face.

 **W. 144** **th** **St. and Broadway**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie and his partner Officer Mitchell rode around Harlem looking for Atreus Jackson ever since his mother came into the precinct. Captain Mason had ordered all units besides their routine assignments to look for the youth and bring him in, to try and convince him to talk to them. Most officers weren't betting on finding the kid, but Jamie on the other hand was playing a long shot. Mitchell looked at Jamie. "Sarge, are you sure you wanting to be doing this? Maybe some jail time will straighten the kid out like his old man did."

"Or we could find him in gutter somewhere Mitchell, and be accused of not doing more." Jamie replied as the cruised up Broadway. At the light, they waited to turn so Jamie looked at his partner. "You know Mitchell you are something. Why are you still in this precinct or even on the job if you don't believe in what we are doing anymore?"

"I do believe in what we are doing Sarge, but from my time overseas, not everyone can be saved." Mitchell replied as he reached down inside his shirt and brought out a set of dog tags. "My buddies after they were killed by a insider attack a couple years ago in Afghanistan. Taught me not everyone is on our side."

"True, but what was it that somebody once said. Win the hearts and minds of the people and you win the war." Jamie said turning away from his partner and looking straight ahead. "Besides that kid's father was on the straight and narrow, and was getting life together. He was killed because of something he wasn't involved in."

"All this on the word of your store owner friend?" Mitchell asked in a disbelieving tone.

"That and I read his prison and parole record." Jamie answered as the light turned green and Jamie turned at the light. "He was three months away from getting his…."

Jamie stopped talking when he noticed Atreus walking up the street in the opposite direction. He quickly parked the undercover car and got out to run after Atreus. "Atreus Jackson. Stop NYPD."

Atreus took off running but Jamie was just a little bit faster and caught up to Atreus as he ducked into an alley but slipped on some wet ground. Jamie came over and brought the young man up. "YO man let me go I didn't do anything."

"That's not what you told your mother." Jamie said as his partner came running up as Jamie patted him down. "He's clean."

"You got us running all over town looking for you kid." Mitchell said as he pulled out his cuffs. "Moms is afraid you are going to get killed for running with the War Dawgs."

"I'm doing this to protect my moms. They threaten her." Atreus replied as Jamie spun him around. His phone went off in his pocket. "That's them. I have to give them my answer by 1 or they hurt my family."

"Your family is in protective custody." Jamie told Atreus as he motioned to his pocket. "So what is this robbery that you are going to do?"

"All I know is I am helping to repay something that happen that my pops old crew was a part of." Atreus stated as he looked at Mitchell and Jamie. "You got to let me do this or otherwise…."

"Listen we can help you but you got to trust us. Especially me." Jamie stated. He saw the disbelief in the young man's eyes. Jamie took a breath. "Your uncle does."

Atreus looked at Jamie and saw the face. "My uncle trust you?"

"Yes he does, and he like your mom wants nothing but the best for you." Jamie answered. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "So do you trust me?"

Atreus took a breath and nodded. Jamie patted the young and led him back towards the car. "We're going back to see your family and have a nice little chat, and see how we can get you out of this mess."

Atreus nodded, but Mitchell looked skeptical.

 **Danny and Linda's House**

 **Staten Island, New York**

"Oh yes I need this." Danny moaned as he stabbed his fork into a piece of Linda's lasagna. "Oh babe you make this so good."

"Thank you for the compliment Danny." Linda replied as she smiled as she brought over a pile of envelopes to the table. "Now that you are home and fed, can we talk serious here for a moment?"

"What's up?" Danny asked as he slid his plate over and look at the stack of envelopes in front of her. "Oh no bills babe."

"Not just bills, also I got the estimate for the roof." Linda remarked.

Danny got up and took his plate to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. "And?"

"I think I can get a better deal from the contractor if I slept with him." Linda said with a smirk and chuckle. She thought that would get a rise out of Danny but she turned and saw his face. "Babe it was just a joke. You don't have to get all jealous over….."

"Yeah I know it was a joke babe." Danny said with a smirk of his own as he came over to the table and placing a kiss on his wife's forehead. "You are the best partner I ever had. I think you just gave me possible motive to commit murder."

"How did I do that?" Linda asked as she saw Danny pull out his phone.

"Baez, besides everything else, let's look into Susan's boyfriend." Danny said as he hugged his wife and smiled at her.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I'm just saying Eddie, it makes the most sense that is all." Rodriguez replied as she and Janko walked into the precinct near the end of their tour. "He gets some sap or skell to do something illegal, then goads them into having some poor cop assault them, and then sues the city, department and the officer."

"And you think he chose me?" Eddie asked as she walked towards the desks that they would fill out their reports on. Her partner nodded. "But why me?"

"Come on Janko, you said it yourself when you talked to Jamie." Rodriguez said as they took a seat at a couple of vacant desk. She looked at Eddie. "Your engagement announcement a couple months back."

Then it hit Eddie. She ran her hands through her hair. "Oh I am going to kill him when I get my hands on him."

"That lawyer?" Renzulli asked as he came over. He saw Eddie nod. "I might let you. We had to let the hooker and the john go."

"Why?" Rodriguez asked.

"Risk of impropriety." Renzulli said. He saw the looks of Eddie and Rodriguez. "Hey I don't like it either, but the Lieutenant and the Captain didn't want to take a chance."

Eddie scowled for a moment then it disappeared when a thought hit her. "Sarge, how would you like to get back at my ex?"

Renzulli eyed Eddie. "It's nothing that will have me doing jail time or taking a early retirement is it?"

Eddie shook her head before she laid out the idea.

 **Additional note:** Eddie will resolve the Richard situation a couple chapters down the road as Jamie also resolves his problem as well. Frank will have a heart to heart with the mayor concerning the transportation chief. Danny gets closer to solving the case. Fair warning of a cliffy coming up at family dinner before the epilogue. Can anyone guess what the cliffy is?


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the latest update my followers. I hope everyone enjoys latest update. So enjoy reading it and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **29** **th** **Precinct**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie walked into the conference room of the precinct with a soda and coffee. He set the soda down in front of Aterus and sat down in the chair next to him. "Here you go Atreus. Can you tell me what they wanted you to do?"

Atreus opened the soda and took a sip out of the can. "I am supposed to be one of the enforcers for this robbery they want me to be part of. It's part of the payback for what they believe my father did."

"You know your father was a model inmate; never getting into trouble." Jamie replied as he sipped his coffee. After he set the cup back down he looked at Atreus. "Are they sure about this?"

Atreus nodded. "Yes. My father and another former member ratted out a drug deal on the inside. He got released and the other one got transferred to another prison."

"But why you?" Jamie asked.

"Because it would send a clear message. Mess with our deals, you have to pay it back." Atreus stated as he sipped at his soda again. He took a breath. "The reason they beat me was a message to others. Not to talk to cops, plus they threaten my family."

"And they did again tonight?" Jamie asked getting a nod from Atreus. Jamie sighed. "Look we can stop them, but we need your help to do it."

"They search me every time…." Atreus started to say.

"Atreus, you said you would trust me with." Jamie said getting a look from the young man. "I need your trust now."

Jamie saw that Atreus remained hesitant, so Jamie nodded to the officer standing by the door. A moment later, Atreus's mother walked into the conference room. Atreus jumped up. "Mom."

"Oh baby I was so worried about you." Atreus's mom said as she hugged her son. She kissed the side of his head. She looked at the young man. "Please don't do what those gang members want. We can start over some place new, but please trust the police, especially this man."

Atreus's mother pointed to Jamie. Atreus looked at her. "If they find out mom…."

Jamie walked over and grasp the young man by the shoulder. "Look, if need be we'll move you to witness protection, but we can't bring them down without you."

"Please baby." Atreus's mother pleaded. She looked took a breath and nodded to the other person waiting outside. "Your uncle trust him."

Atreus looked up and saw Mr. Jackson come in and nodded to the young man. He then looked to Jamie who also nodded. He took a breath. "Alright I'll do it. They want to hit a big name convenience store right after the morning money drop. I have to give them my answer here soon."

"Tell them you'll do it, and we'll coordinate at our end here." Jamie stated. He looked at the concern looks. "Excuse me."

Jamie walked out of the conference room and proceeded to the room next door where Captain Mason, Lt. Jameson, and the detectives assigned to the case where waiting. "He'll do it, but how are we going to do this?"

"TARU has a microphone that won't be picked up on an initial search, and unless they have a digital signal tracker, the signal won't be picked up as well." Captain Mason stated. She then looked at Jamie. "Are you sure this crazy plan of yours is going to work Reagan?"

Jamie nodded. "It worked in the Bitterman Projects, no reason it can here. Besides the War Dawgs have multiple incidents tied to them. Flip one, and we can bring them all down."

"I like it Captain. Plus it would go a long way towards rebuilding the trust of the neighborhood." Lt. Jameson stated.

The detectives looked skeptical. One of them spoke. "And if it doesn't, we'll have a riot on our hands."

Captain Mason looked at the detectives, then to Lt. Jameson, before settling back on Jamie. "Alright Reagan. Its your plan, run with it."

Jamie nodded and left the room. He had only a short amount of time to pull everything together.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk with his coffee and opened up the email. He saw one from the unit assigned to tail Susan Norwich, and reported that she remained all night at home with a male companion who both left her place heading to their places of employment. Danny closed out the email as Baez walked up. "Morning Baez. What did the ME have to say?"

"Morning to you to Reagan. Knife was a serrated edge knife that is about 8 inches long." Baez answered as she passed over the report to Danny. She sat down and sipped at her coffee. "Fatal blow cut the aorta artery."

"Ouch." Danny replied with a grimace. He took a breath and looked at his partner. "Well Susan and her boyfriend were home all night and left for work a little while ago. What did you find out about the boyfriend?"

Baez looked at Danny and smiled. "Jeffery O'Keefe, arrest on two counts of assault, both time charges were dropped. Worked for Norwich construction past 4 years."

"So what would make this guy snap and go after our victim Patrick?" Danny asked as he sipped his coffee.

Baez passed over the incident report from when the crane collapsed. "He was the ground supervisor that day of the mishap, but despite being cleared he was also named in the lawsuit."

Danny took the paper and smiled. "Really. Wow that money would go a long way towards helping him out. Alright Baez, call in additional units. I'll take the area near the victims apartment and where Jeffery lives."

"Right and I'll check the work sites and the places around the offices of Norwich Construction." Baez answered. Danny nodded his understand and as one the both of them got up and started towards the exit.

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked to the door of the mayor's office and lightly knocked. Mayor Poole looked up. "Frank come on in. Coffee?"

"No thank you Mr. Mayor." Frank said as he walked over and took a seat in the chair across from the mayor. "I heard that Ms. Ortega stopped by first thing this morning."

"She did." Mayor Poole answered as he sipped at his coffee. He set the mug down and picked up a piece of paper. "I also understand you went to see her last night. Care to tell me what it was about?"

Frank took a breath. "I did what you asked me to do sir, and try to work out the differences between us."

Mayor Poole looked at Frank for a minute. "That is what she said too, but not before submitting a request for an internal investigation in to everything she has done since arriving."

"Really?" Frank said in shock that was genuine.

"Yes and she asked the council to drop her bid for the 15 million dollars we allocated." Mayor Poole stated as he passed over the paperwork to Frank. He sighed. "She also told me what she did with Daniel Johnson. Frank is she a person of interest?"

Frank shook her head. "She had a small relationship with him, but she has been professional since then and according to the detectives on the case, she is not a person of interest. Also Mr. Mayor, she didn't know that he would use the information to help his company's position for the contract."

Mayor Poole sighed and placed his hands on his desk. "Things like these can be major headaches for people in my position. Yet I agree with you, and that is what I told her, but at the same time I cant have the press that could come from this now can I Frank?"

"Well Mr. Mayor that is a problem for your press people and mine." Frank answered as he shifted in his seat. He then looked to the mayor. "However I can tell you she broke no actual criminal code, and only conducted ethics violation on the bidding project."

Mayor Poole nodded his understanding. "Then I should honor her request and have internal investigation conducted by the Inspector General's office."

"I agree that is the best course of action Mr. Mayor." Frank replied. He got up and shook his hand. He started towards the door and stopped. "Did she have to say anything else sir?"

Mayor Poole thought about it. "Just that despite the investigation she was willing to take the hits and keep moving forward. Now why was she quoting Rocky Balboa to me Frank?"

"I don't know sir." Frank said smiling. He put his hands in his pockets. "Maybe she is a fan."

Frank left the mayor's office smiling as Mayor Poole chuckled to himself.

 **West 60** **th** **Street and Amsterdam Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Come on, the first one that finds that knife gets a round of drinks on me at Sullivans." Danny said as he began to go through trash cans near the building of Jeffery O'Keefe. He heard his phone rang, and he dug it out of his pocket. "Reagan."

"Danny its me." Baez said from Susan Norwich's apartment building. "We struck out in the area around Susan's building."

"Yeah, and its not looking to good either…" Danny started to say but stopped when he noticed a uniform waving to him from down a alleyway. "Hold on a second Baez."

Danny jogged down the alley where a CSU tech also flagged down by the officer photographed a knife in its location before picking it up. "I think we have it Baez."

"Great, I'll meet you at the lab." Baez replied.

"Hold on." Danny told her. He then looked to the uniformed officer. "Check and see if any of these buildings have surveillance from a couple nights ago, and if they do, get it to TARU right away."

The officer nodded and started down the alley as Danny looked at the tech. "How long on the knife?"

"A couple hours detective." The CSU tech replied.

Danny nodded. He started back up the alleyway and brought the phone back to his ear. "Alright Baez, have TARU scrubbed the surveillance footage again from around Daniel's apartment and look for Jeffery."

Baez climbed into the front seat of a police RMP. "Got it. See you back at the desk."

"You got it." Danny replied ending the call and opening the door to his own cruiser as the search wound down except for CSU and a couple uniforms providing security.

 **Hudson River Greenway**

 **Harlem, New York**

Atreus Jackson walked nervously towards the center of the Hudson River Greenway. He was breathing hard.

"Relax Atreus you are doing just fine." Jamie said over the radio as he watched from a distance inside a communications van. Inside where the heads of ESU, the Gang's Task Force, and Lt. Jameson and Captain Mason. "We got you don't worry."

Atreus's only reply was "thanks."

"Are you sure you want to be here for this Reagan?" Captain Mason asked as they watched on video. She chuckled at Jamie's look. "Wouldn't you rather be with your fiancé right now doing some sort of wedding planning?"

"She is getting her dress today." Jamie replied chuckling as well. Atreus stopped where he was supposed to. Jamie smiled. "I was told I was not needed."

"Good thing too, because you want to have your jaw drop when you see her on your wedding day." The ESU commander replied.

Everyone chuckled but quieted down when a group of 10 or so African American males where spotted approaching Atreus. Atreus could be heard taking a big breath. "Little Mac, you want my answer."

"You better give me the right one, if you know what is good for you." The leader obvious told Atreus's. He gave Atreus a pat down. "Hate to smoke you like we did your old man."

"Why not kill the man he convince to help him rat your deal out." Atreus said

"He'll get his don't you worry." The leader of the gang said. He handed Atreus a gun. "We need you to smoke the security guard when they bring in the cash, while we rob the place, and the van."

"When's this happening?" Atreus asked starting to get more nervous.

"Come on say it, say it." The Gangs task force leader was saying.

"Tomorrow morning at 8, at the market at Broadway and 163rd Street." The leader said. He looked Atreus over. "You nervous little man?"

"Who wouldn't be with a market like that with all those cameras?" Atreus responded by taking another big breath. "I just don't want my face on the news."

"Oh we got a man on the inside that will take care of all of that." The leader stated. That is when Atreus gave the signal. Just a normal turn of the head to act like he was sneezing which Atreus really did. "Bless you."

The Gangs task force leader shouted into his microphone. "GO, go, go."

Jamie jumped out. "Remember to arrest Atreus to make it look real."

Within 30 seconds the combine weight of New York's finest came crashing down on top of them. The leader struggled as he was tackled. "You are dead little man, you are dead."

"He didn't have anything to do with it. We tailed you all the way from your location." An ESU member shouted as he cuffed him.

"Yo man, I didn't do anything." Atreus shouted as he squirmed against Jamie's attempt to cuff him.

"Receiving an unlicensed firearm is a felony." Jamie said as he pulled Atreus up and led him back towards the communication van. Once they were out of sight and safely in the uncover vehicle Jamie undid the cuffs. "Good job. We have to recuff you once we get back to the precinct."

"My family?" Atreus asked.

Lt. Jameson came over. "Safe and sound. We have everything ready back at the precinct. We'll process you first so they see you didn't talk to us, and get you out first as well."

Atreus nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just doing our jobs." Jamie asked patting the young man on the shoulder and getting him inside the unmarked cruiser before he and Lt. Jameson climbed in themselves. Jamie sent a text to Eddie, who at that time was going over bridesmaid's gowns with everyone, as Lt. Jameson drove away

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny and Baez arrived back at the precinct around the same time and were in a room with a tech from TARU who was cueing up surveillance footage. Danny nodded to the tech. "Alright, time of death is between 7 and 9 pm."

The tech cued up the surveillance footage and ran it. Danny watched on the screen for the inside of the building and the outside. A man was seen coming into frame with a jacket tied around his waist. "There that is Jeffery."

Baez nodded and noted the time. "Alright 8:00 pm still two hours till he picks up Susan at the train station."

Danny nodded and watch the film. As Jeffery disappeared, the tech sped up until Jeffery was seen again. "Okay there he is again. 15 minutes later."

"Is he wearing a jacket?" Baez asked as they lean in.

"Yep, and it was one that he had tied around his waist." Danny commented. He tapped the tech on the shoulder. "Can you go to the footage outside his apartment?"

The tech nodded and switched the footage over which only took a minute. Since they had a timeframe, they went to the time frame it would have been the best time for him to ditch the knife. Danny watched as the counter clicked. "There, he is. Coming down the alley."

Baez nodded as they watch. She leaned in. "There. He ditched the knife into the trash can."

Danny nodded. "Gotcha."

There was a knock on the door and Baez opened it. A uniform handed her a piece of paper. "Lab report is back. Blood matches our victim, and finger prints match Jeffery."

"Great, let's go arrest Jeffery." Danny said as he patted the tech on the shoulder, as he and Baez left the room.

 **Eddie and Jamie's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie was walking back into their apartment when her phone rang. Since her hands were full with laundry, she set quickly set the basket down and answered it in a low tone because Jamie was sleeping. "Janko?"

"Hey Janko, its Renzulli." Renzulli said over the phone from his office at the precinct. He looked about. "Everything is all set. I even got the perfect guy for this."

Eddie went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "That's great sarge, but are we sure we can trust this guy?"

"Yeah we can trust this knucklehead. It's my wife's cousin." Renzulli said with a chuckle. He took a breath. "Now are we sure this legal?"

Eddie smiled from the sleeping doorway to their bedroom where Jamie laid passed out. "Yep according to sleeping beauty here, as long as we got justifiable cause and not entrapment, it will be a valid arrest."

"And word from Albany?" Renzulli asked.

"Came through on my way to breakfast. Confirmed what I was thinking." Eddie said closing the door. "So you still in Sarge?"

"Definitely." Renzulli answered.

Eddie smiled and hung up the phone.

 **Norwich Construction**

 **Midtown, New York**

"Excuse me detectives, can I help you?" The same receptionist that recognized Danny and Baez before asked as they strolled past her desk.

"Stay right where you are ma'am." Danny said pointing to the women. They continued to walk and opened the door to Susan Norwich's office. Inside she and Jeffery were having lunch. "Jeffery O'Keefe, we have a warrant for your arrest."

"Detectives what is going on here?" Susan asked standing up only to be blocked by a uniform office.

"Jeffery O'Keefe, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will…" Baez said as she placed the cuffs on to Jeffery.

"Come along Jeffery, we are going to have a nice long talk." Danny said as he clasp the arm of Jeffery and led him out of the office.

 **Additional note: There is the latest update folks. We had some closure on Jamie's case and Danny's case is just about wrapped up. Frank has one more dealing with Ms. Ortega, Eddie gives Richard his much dessert next chapter along with the important family dinner and promised cliff hanger. Also can anyone guess what they may have Richard on, for them to arrest him.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the latest update to my blue bloods story. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. I would have posted it earlier, but called into work earlier today and I couldn't finish it until I got home. So I would like to apologize. So again my apologies, and enjoy the story and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

 **Major Crimes**

"Jeffery how are you doing?" Danny asked as he and Baez walked into the interrogation room. He shut the door after Baez walked in.

"Detectives, my client did nothing wrong." The lawyer assigned to Jeffery O'Keefe stated as she watch Baez take a seat and saw Danny standing about. "My client was at home at the time of this horrific crime."

"Really then why do we have surveillance footage of him outside the victim's apartment building right before the attack?" Danny said as Baez handed over a printout of the picture taken of Jeffery right before Patrick was attacked. "He goes in to the building not wearing the jacket that is around his waist and 15 minutes later comes out with the jacket on."

"It was cool that night." The lawyer countered.

"Oh really." Baez remarked as she pulled out another picture. "This is a photo of your client tossing a knife into the dumpster. Now before you say it was a plastic knife, this is shortly after the stabbing there is no other people coming down that alley."

"So why did you do Jeffery huh?" Danny said coming around and standing behind Jeffery. He leaned in a bit. "You are a hard working guy, never got into any real trouble except for college."

"That was a long time ago detective." The lawyer remarked. He turned to look at Danny. "is there a point to this?"

"Yes there is because for the life of us we couldn't figure out what a guy like you could have against Patrick." Danny remarked standing up straight. "Then it hit us."

"Patrick slept with your girlfriend and found out about their bid on the road construction project." Baez stated going on what Danny was building for. She slid the file closer to the man. "Then he used it to undercut Susan's company."

Danny walked around and stood in front of the pair again. "That made you made didn't it. Because the company would have used that money to get out of the red and back in black. Also it would help to restore your reputation."

"That's enough detective." The lawyer warened.

"No its not, because Jeffery here was named in the lawsuit because you were supervisor that day weren't you?" Baez asked as she leaned forward in her chair. "Or maybe you werent as good as you thought you were?"

"I don't know about that Baez, maybe he fails there too like he did on that day." Danny said leaning forward now. He could tell Jeffery was wavering a bit so he went for it. "Can't perform the job at either place can you?"

"That bastard cheated and slept his way through the bidding process." Jeffery said getting up only to be forced back down by his lawyer. "He slept with some poor intern to get the information, then the transportation chief, and up his way. I had it. Yes that money would have helped out the company and I would have been named supervisor. He answered the door with a smirk on his face and I confronted him about it. He just laughed and said if I had been good at job site or bedroom she wouldn't have never slept with him."

"And you just snapped is that it?" Baez asked.

"I love her." Jeffery answered. He shifted in his seat for a moment. "She was devasted when she found out what he did, and we lost the bid. I had to protect her."

"At the cost of someone else's life." Danny said standing up straight and gathering up the material brought in with them. "I hope she is worth it."

Baez and Danny walked out of the interrogation room and towards their desks as a officer walked in. Baez looked at Danny. "Would you do it?"

"What?" Danny said looking at Baez as he sat down.

"Come on Danny you know." Baez said in shock as she looked at her partner. "Kill someone to protect Linda after she made a mistake like Susan did."

"Well I know Linda wouldn't do that for starters Baez." Danny answered with a smile on his face. He then leaned back in his chair. "Yet maybe for a moment I would, but then I realized it wouldn't be worth the price."

Baez smiled at Danny as they went to the paperwork.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Commissioner, Transportation Chief Ortega is here." Baker said as she opened the door.

"Thank you Baker." Frank said standing up and waiting as Ms. Ortega walked into the office. "Ms. Ortega. How are you doing?"

"Oh I have been better Commissioner." Ms. Ortega answered as she took a seat on the couch and turned down the offer of coffee. "I want to thank you for what you said the other night. It made me realize that I was giving up after taking the first hit here. I guess…"

"After Los Angeles you decided to spare yourself the burden of going through the same thing again." Frank answered.

Ms. Ortega nodded. "Wow. They were right you do know everything."

"It's my job." Frank said smiling. He set his mug down. "So you asked for independent investigation into your office. Who gets the contract then?"

"The mayor decided after everything, that the top three remaining bidders will spilt the contract." Ms. Ortega answered as she shifted in her seat. "So I have also taken a paid leave of absence until the investigation is complete so that way there is no one saying favoritism over this."

Frank nodded his understanding. "I understand. My father once told me, that there are many a path to forgiveness, but it takes one to start that journey."

Ms. Ortega smiled. "Wise man."

"That he is." Frank answered.

"Well thank you commissioner for your time." Ms. Ortega said getting up and shaking Frank's hand.

"My pleasure." Frank answered as he led her towards the door.

Ms. Ortega stopped before pulling the door open. "If you are ever free one night for drinks or dinner, I would like to thank that way as well."

Frank smiled. "I have your number, and if I do have some time, I may take you up on the offer."

Ms. Ortega smiled and left the office as Frank smiled and turned back towards his desk.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Sergeant. How are you doing today?" Richard asked walking into the lobby of the 12th Precinct.

"Counselor, what brings you by today?" Sgt. Renzulli asked. He hoped in the back of his mind that this crazy plan of Janko's would work.

"I was called by a client. I need to see him alone if you don't mind." Richard stated. He pulled out a paper out of his briefcase. "Name of Jeffery North."

Renzulli thought about it for a moment. "Oh the drug pusher. He's in holding one."

Renzulli led Richard back towards the holding cells and opened the door. "You have twenty minutes before we take him down for booking."

Richard nodded and Renzulli shut the door. Richard then turned to Jeffery. "So Jeffery how can I help you and how did you find out about me?"

"A buddy of mine in Pittsburg says you got him a nice settlement after cops assaulted him." Jeffery stated as he looked about then spoke in a low tone. "Even though he said it didn't happen."

Richard looked about also. "Oh that. Well you see in this current climate departments are trying to be careful not be showing any forms of excessive force or brutality. I just help my clients along by giving them a little nudge. Is that what you want?"

Jeffery nodded. "Cops said I'm looking at 30 years for my weight; so during the arrest things got a little heated…"

"Say no more." Richard said looking about. "We'll have a doctor take a look at you in the morning. I also have someone who will cause more excessive injuries if you want. It would help also if you could goad the police into maybe assaulting you some more. That would go a long way."

"Aren't you worried that the city will drag this out?" Jeffery asked.

Richard scoffed. "In this day and age, they will settle quickly."

As if on cue, Eddie, Renzulli and a man in a suit walked into holding. Eddie smirked at the scene. "Hello there Richard."

"Officer Janko, you know no officers can be present when I am talking to my client." Richard said defensively. He then looked at the man in the suit. "Who are you?"

"Richard Mallard, Harold Mitchell. New York State Bar Association." The man said holding up his identification. "You are going to be taken into and charged with attempted fraud, fraud, falsification of a police document, as well as face charges from the New York Bar Association as mentioned including conducting unbecoming."

"Those charges will never stick." Richard said scoffing. He crossed his arms. "Good luck proving that."

"Oh we have all the proof we need." Eddie replied smirking as she held up a audio recorder and DVD in her hand. The officer let Jeffery out of the cell. "Thanks Donnie."

"No problem Officer Janko." Donnie Renzulli said smiling. He turned and waved to Richard in the holding cell. "Thanks for the advice."

Richard glared at Eddie. "You entrapped me."

Eddie shook her head. "Nope we had a warrant. You see it didn't make sense why a financial lawyer like you would get involved in criminal cases. I had a hunch so I contacted Albany PD; turns out they were going to launch an investigation into you after your client up there claimed to have info saying you helped to set them up after he got busted for running 20 pounds of marijuana across the border from Canada."

Richard's face dropped, so Renzulli smiled and locked the door. "Good to see you counselor. Your lawyer will be here in a little while."

"Have a nice day Richard." Eddie remarked as she walked out of holding smiling as she went to go and fill out the paper work.

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

"Bless this food we are about to receive through your merciful bountry through Christ our lord Amen." Jack said finishing off grace before a dinner of ham, potatoes, rolls, salad, macroni and cheese and a peach pie for desert.

"Very good Jack." Linda said smiling down at her oldest as the food was beginning to be passed around.

"Where's Andrew?" Shawn asked noticing the empty chair next to Erin at the dinner table.

Erin sipped at her wine. "He just finished pulling a double this morning. He said he try and make it to dinner."

The sound of a door opening and closing and as if on cue, Andrew walked in. "Hey everybody."

"Hey, thought you be sleeping still." Erin said giving him a kiss as everyone else gave their greetings.

"And miss this dinner. You are joking." Andrew said heading towards the kitchen and coming back a moment later with the water pitcher where he filled his glass. "Nothing yet at the apartment."

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked Andrew as he came back after taking the water pitcher back into the kitchen.

"Oh the decision from the counsel and if the mayor signed off on it." Erin said in reply as she passed the rolls to Andrew. "Because of the major gas leak Friday, they couldn't get to the vote till last night."

Shawn nodded as Henry shook his head. "Can't believe the mayor wasted money by having the council vote on those pieces of legislation last night."

"Well they are important pop. You have the road construction projection that needs to be done, Erin's nomination, plus the new tax bill for new businesses." Frank said in reply to his father.

"Speaking of the road construction project." Danny said as he stuffed a piece of ham into his mouth. "Did I read that the mayor was going to award the bill to all 3 companies?"

Frank nodded. "And have the council approve the measure. They feel it's the best way without going through the process again."

Danny just shook his head. "This is why I hate politics."

"I hear you." Andrew remarked with a smile on his face. He then looked down at Eddie. "Eddie I heard that your little problem was settled a couple days ago?"

Eddie sipped her wine and nodded her head. "Yep. I loved the look on Richard's face when we told him about his former client in Albany rolling over on him for a deal."

Erin chuckled as well. "Well he's facing at least 30 years here in New York and 15 in Pennsylvania for the same thing. Once we're done, they get a crack at him."

Everyone smiled and nodded as dinner passed quietly. As Eddie, Nicky, Andrew, Henry were playing poker, Erin and Jamie were finishing up the dishes from dinner. Jamie looked to Erin. "So what about my guys?"

"What is with you and Eddie walking a fine line when you do stuff like this?" Erin asked with a smile on her face. She dried off a plate and handed it to him. "Four of the lower members rolled over on the higher members including this guy Little Mac. All of them are looking at hard time, plus they are willing to testify for relocation and a different prison."

"So Atreus doesn't have to testify?" Jamie asked with the sound of hope in his voice. The sound of the doorbell and Frank going to answer the door could be heard as Jamie put another plate away.

Erin shook her head and smiled at her brother. "Nope."

Jamie smiled at the news as Frank walked into the kitchen. "What you got there dad?"

"A messenger dropped this off for you Erin. It's from the mayor's office." Frank answered holding up the envelope.

Erin took a breath as Nicky, Andrew, Henry, and Eddie all walked into the kitchen to see if the news had come. She wiped her hands dry but looked at her father. "I don't know if I can do it. I want to know, but I don't want to know."

"I want to know Erin." Henry answered.

"Same here." Eddie added in.

"Me too mom." Nicky chimed in.

Andrew came over and put her arms around her. "Babe we'll all be here for you if you got it or if you didn't. You did great this week, and its their loss if they didn't approve."

"I have to agree with Andrew, Erin." Jamie remarked as he stood near the island sipping at his beer. "I think you would be great on the bench."

Erin nodded and looked at everyone. "I don't know if I could open it though."

Frank looked at his daughter. "You were like this when it came to your Columbia acceptance letter."

"Yeah and mom had to open it for me, because you were on a raid." Erin smirked at her father.

"I still got the news when I got home." Frank said smiling. He looked at the envelope. "I came up to your room and kissed your head that night and said I was proud of you."

Erin smiled at the memory. "I remember."

"I have to agree with everyone else here too. I want to know as well." Franks said as he placed the envelope down on the island. He looked around the room. "Andrew was right, its their loss if they didn't confirm you, but Jamie is also right. If they did, you'll do great on the bench. Besides the mayor posted a message on here, he is expecting your call within a hour of receiving this."

Erin nodded and set the towel down. "Alright, let's find out, but dad can you open it?"

Frank nodded and picked up the envelope and opened the back flap, taking out the piece of paper. He scanned it and then held it close to his chest and looked around the room. Six pairs of eyes were locked on him awaiting the news.

 **Additional note: I left you with a bit of a cliffy before the epilogue. I will get to it in a couple days. If you feel like taking a guess you can leave it in the reviews or PM me with your answer. Also is there a potential romance blooming between the commissioner and transportation chief? Time will tell. So again thank you reading and I hoped you enjoyed it**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the ending to Blue Bloods: A Long Hard Road. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story as much as I have written it. So please enjoy and leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Epilogue**

 **New York County District Attorney's Office**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin sat her desk earlier than usual that Monday morning as she signed off on paperwork. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door and saw her assistant walking in. "Good Morning Laura."

"Good Morning." Laura said smiling as she continued to walk towards the desk. "Your Honor."

Erin smiled as she looked up. "Won't be official until 10 this morning."

"I know, but it felt good saying it." Laura replied as she stopped in front of the desk. She took the paper from her pile that she had in her hands. "Have you seen the paper?"

Erin shook her head, so Laura set the New York Daily News down on the desk. It read. _"Erin Reagan Gets Benched. Council approves Erin Reagan to the Criminal Court."_

Erin shook her head. "Garrett needs to stop with the moonlighting job of headline writing."

"Ma'am?" Laura asked with a look of curiosity n her face.

"Joke at my father's office." Erin replied with a chuckle. She stood up and smiled at her soon to be ex assistant. "What do I have to do?"

"The district attorney needs your resignation letter, and all your open cases." Laura replied reading a sheet of paper she had in her pile that she was carrying. "Security needs your parking permit, ID badge, and the last thing is what are the movers taking."

Erin nodded. "All my open cases are on the coffee table there with case briefs on top of every one of them."

Laura nodded and signal the law student intern to come on in and pick up the pile. "Take those to assignment."

The intern nodded and left the office as Erin looked around. "The movers can take the pictures some of my personnel law library stuff, but the furniture can stay, except for the couch. I want that brought with me."

Laura nodded and made notes of all this. Erin handed Laura a large brown envelope. "That is everything except my ID badge, which security tells me, I can hand in when I get my new one."

Laura nodded and marked off on her list. "And your resignation letter ma'am?"

Erin picked up the paper she signed off on before Laura walked in. "I'll handle that one Laura. You can come with me you know?"

Laura smiled and looked about. "I would love to your honor, but I have more to learn right here."

Erin smiled and gave her a hug. "That's what I figured you say. Don't be a stranger ok."

Laura nodded as the hug released and Erin walked out of her office to hand in her resignation letter and begin the new part of her career and life.

 **Additional Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the update. Taking a small break from my Blue Bloods Serial for a couple of weeks to do a lot of updating to Eddie and Jamie: The wedding planning. I want to get that story to a point where when I pick up on the next Blue Bloods Story I wont have a lot to update on that one. I am currently trying to develop a plot for the next Blue Bloods Installment, so this small break will help in that too. So thank you for following along and all the reviews. Stay tuned.**


End file.
